Mom
by becsmc
Summary: Callie got into a situation that scared her and Stef. Realizing how much she could have been hurt, Callie realized to accept her new family in a way that surprised Stef and Lena in the best way. Contains minor swearing and a scene containing some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Callie was working a late shift at the diner, it was 9pm and she was getting tired. It wasn't long till she could go home thank god. Callie was wiping down the tables when she got a text.  
_Hi love, I'm finishing my shift soon, want me to pick you up? x_

Callie twiddled her thumbs over the keys, wondering what to type back. She didn't like making them go to any lengths for her, at least not yet.  
_**Hey, no it's cool it's not that far a walk don't worry, thanks for the offer though **_

_Okay I'll see you at home x_

Callie left it at that and put her phone in her back pocket and then carried on wiping the tables. Daphne came outside to where Callie was and started collecting in the ketchup bottles  
"Who was that? Wyatt?"

Callie looked up to Daphne and smiled then shook her head "No no just Stef"

"Your mom?"

"...Yeah...I guess"

Daphne rolled her eyes and flung her rag onto her shoulder "Callie, you should be grateful to have two moms let alone one"

"I know, I know it's just...I find it hard to get attached, I mean I've been through foster families before and I only called my birth-mom _mom_"

"Yeah but, you and this family are staying legit and solid, don't feel guilty bout it"

"I guess so, thanks" Callie looked back and down and continuing to wipe the tables.

* * *

"Hey baby"

_"Hi honey, what time are you home I miss you" _

"I'll be home in about half an hour I just have some things I have to clean up first"

_"Okay honey, I'll be waiting"  
_Stef giggled and bit her lip "As usual, I'll see you in a bit darling, I love you"

_"Okay, I love you too" _  
Stef hung up and sat back down at her desk, she looked at the picture frame she had on her desk of her family. Including Jude and Callie, she smiled and ran her hand over it, she then put her glasses on and looked back down to the paper work.  
Things have been great with Callie. But recently she has been more distant to both Stef and Lena. Ever since Robert refuse to resign the papers she has been more sad which Stef guessed to be kind of nice in way knowing she really wanted to be adopted, but she was already part of the family and she wished Callie could see this. Adoption is just a piece of paper. A piece of paper they would LOVE to have but none the less she is just as much as their child as the rest of them are.  
Her phone rang again, it was Lena again.  
"You just can't keep away can you"

_"Of course I can't but I just rang to ask you something"_

"Okay?"

_"Did you speak to Callie about you picking her up? I was just wondering what time I should expect her home"_

"Well I offered, Lena but she turned it down"

_"Oh right, don't sound so upset Stef, please, she isn't far from home"_

"Does she consider it her home anymore"

"_Stef" _Stef sighed and rubbed her forehead then apologized, she didn't mean that. She may feel it but she didn't mean for it to sound so abrupt. She then heard Lena sigh over the phone and carried on  
_"I know she's been distant lately honey but it must be stressful not being able to be let go by Robert...just give her time"_

"I guess"

_"Okay sweetie, I'll see you at home"  
_

* * *

Exactly twenty six minutes past. Callie finished work, bid Daphne a goodbye and began to walk home, it was pretty dark by now. She put her hood up over her head and folded her arms as she walked, home wasn't too far off. She could practically see it. Callie cut through an alley way that was across the way from the local corner stores. She heard something behind her, her head snapped to turned around to see of anyone was there. But she couldn't see anyone.  
"Hello?" she mumbled but still mumbling loudly to be heard. Nothing was said. Callie hesitated on what to do. Inspect or leave it. She thought it would be best to leave it, she carried on walking.  
Not too long after she heard the noise again. She turned back around.  
"Okay this isn't funny, Daphne? W-Wyatt?" She don't know why she called out his name. She hasn't spoken to him in about a week.

Out of the shadows came Liam. Callie stumbled back and held her hand up to back him off.  
"Get away from me"

"Callie I wanna talk"

"Well I don't want to talk to you"

"Your boyfriend really bashed me up the least you could do is talk" Liam walked even closer, Callie backed up against the wall. She didn't know what to say. So she just said anything that would make him back off and leave.  
"I'm sorry Wyatt did that, I told him not to, I told him to leave it"

"Like I'm gonna believe that"

"Liam-"

"Don't lie to me...you have ruined my life you bitch"

"I didn't ruin your life Liam...you ruined it by raping me and by me having the guts to finally speak out"

"Because of that little screwed family"

"Don't talk about them! Don't say a word against my family"

"Or what?! Huh?" Liam got even closer, he was right in her face, he grabbed her arms so tightly it felt like they were going to break off, she squealed in pain.

"Want me to teach you a lesson again, Callie"

"Liam no no get away please stop-" she rambled on in fear, he covered her mouth and told her to shut up. Wyatt came out of the store and saw the two people in the alley way and saw how much distress they looked. He couldn't see Callie's face, he took out her camera and zoomed in. With the flash he took a picture. Callie and Liam didn't see the picture being took.  
Wyatt immediately send it to the police email and said **ASSAULT HELP  
**Wyatt looked at the picture he took and saw it was Callie. His eyes widened, he dropped her bags and ran forward "CALLIE"

Liam looked to Wyatt and grabbed Callie tighter, he grabbed her from behind and twisted her arm, making Callie shriek in pain.  
"Come any closer and I'll break her arm" Wyatt stopped and didn't want to risk anything.

* * *

Stef was out of her uniform, she was wearing her her blue shirt with her black jacket over on it. Her denim jeans and normal black ankle length boots, her hair was down and straight. She was tired. Real tired. She had been working for so long today.  
Captain Roberts came out of her office looking stressed, she quickly walked past Stef and briefly wished her a good night, Stef thanks her but looked extremely confused and rather worried. She's a cop. It's her job to be nosey in crimes that aren't really her business. She walked behind Captain Robert and eavesdropped on the situation.

"Okay I just got a picture emailed to me, of a male and female in what seems like an attack from the male so we have to go now"  
Stef gulped heavily and got a gut feeling this was too close to home, she heard Captain Roberts say the address, it was right around the corner from her house. Even more worrying, Stef jogged into the Captains office and saw the picture. Stef's eyes filled it, she stumbled her words.  
She whispered to herself in a gasp "Callie..."  
Stef ran and grabbed her car keys off the desk and ran out. The police were already ahead of her but she followed.

* * *

Wyatt held his hands up and stayed still "Okay Liam, chill"

"Chill? You beating me to bleeding and you're telling me to chill"

"If this is about me and you then let her go, it's got nothing to do with Callie"

"It's got EVERYTHING to do with this little bitch"

"Wyatt just go-" she couldn't finish her sentence from shrieking as Liam tightened his grip

"I'm not leaving you Cal"

"You should listen to her, Wyatt"

"JUST LET HER GO YOU BASTARD"  
Callie then all of a sudden kicked Liam in the crotch and headbutted him from behind knocking him out and to the cold wet concrete. Callie hitched her breath from being so scared, she back into the wall again and slid down it still finding it hard to catch her breath, Wyatt ran over to her and stared at Liam. He looked back over to her and placed his hand on her back.  
"It's okay...it's okay" he said with a soothing voice.  
Callie shook her head and began to cry "I want my mom please get my mom, please"

Wyatt sighed and then slid with her and wrapped his arms around her and struggled what to say  
"I know, It's common for people to want someone they miss when this happens-"

"No"

"No?"

"No, my mom, Stef...I want her I want my mom"  
Wyatt pulled a face of relief, he was glad she finally accepted that her family was the Fosters, he held her in his arms and promised to call her as soon as the police cleared up.  
The police soon came, Callie wiped her tears and stood up with Wyatt's arms still around her they took a step back. Stef saw Callie and how shook up she was, without hesitation she got out of her car and started running towards her.  
"Callie!" Stef called with a cry. Callie looked up and saw Stef. She didn't hesitate, she got out of Wyatts embrace and ran towards Stef and plucked up the courage and shouted back to her also with a cry.

"...Mom!"  
Stef stopped for moment as her breath hitched from her being taken back by what Callie just called her, she smiled widely and carried on running.  
Callie leaped into Stef's arms. Stef placed her right hand softly on the back of Callie's head. Like a mother cradles a baby.  
Stef then called Callie the thing she had being dying to say to her.

"Oh" Stef sighed out with relief as Callie was finally in her arms, safe. "My baby" she cried closing her eyes and hugging Callie even tighter. Callie also closed her eyes and hugged Stef tightly, after a long embrace Stef let go of Callie and walked her over to wall near the alley and just held her, with her left arm stretched around Callie who was on Stef's right, and her right hand stroking Callie's hair. Kissing the top of Callie's head she turned to look at her as they picked Liam up. Stef gave a death glare to him then looked back to Callie.

"Are you okay, my love?"

"Yeah...I erm...he just wouldn't get off me and...he grabbed my arms" Callie lifted up her sleeves and revealed the red marks left on her arms, it was already coming out in bruises. It struck a nerve to Stef, it made her sad. Knowing Callie had been in pain. A tear dropped from her eye and landed on Callie's bruises, Stef noticed and then gently wiped the tear from her arm. Callie didn't like seeing Stef try, she begged her not to cry.  
"Honey I'm sorry, I was just...seeing that it was you being attacked, it scared me, it scared me so much"

"But I'm okay, apart from my arms hurting I'm fine, honest mom"

Stef smiled again still being taken back by hearing that, her eyes were filled up she was emotional  
"You called me-"

"CALLIE" Stef turned her head with an angry look on her face at Liam calling Callie's name. Interrupting the moment she and Callie were having. She mumbled to Callie "Stay here"

Callie held onto Stef's hand. She then did let go and let Stef do whatever. She was beyond caring what happened to Liam.  
Stef walked quickly over to Liam.  
"Miss I don't know what she has told you but you don't know her-" Liam was stopped by a punch in the stomach by Stef. Callie jumped and ran over to Stef, placing her hands on Stef's back. Stef grabbed Liam's face and snarled to him.

"I know her, she is _my _daughter and if ever come near her again you'll get far worse than that" Stef threw her hand of Liam's face and then hugged Callie tightly.  
She looked at the officer who was holding Liam.  
"I didn't see anything" he winked as he put Liam in the car

"Thanks Tommy" He drove away with Liam in the back. Stef wrapped her arms around Callie

"I'm sorry, it's just erm when I see someone has hurt one of my children I can't take it"

"So is that what I am? One of your children"

"Of course you are...honey you always have been"

"Does that mean I can? Call you my mom? Both of you I mean" Implying Lena it made Stef even more happy, she nodded her head and smiled.

"We've wanted nothing more...come on, let's go home"

* * *

They got home. The kids were all upstairs. So was Lena. No-one heard them come in. They sat on the sofa together and cuddled. Callie looked down at her arms and began to cry. Stef looked down and saw Callie crying at her arms. It seemed she had just come to terms how serious it could have been.  
"Callie?..."

"I'm sorry it's just, I got scared"

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay"

"Were you like this when you got shot?"

"Kind of...yeah, but I wasn't...hurt by the person that shot me before and you were and that's something no young girl should have to go through"

Callie nodded and kept her head bowed down, she totally changed the subject and asked  
"Am I different?"

"Isn't everyone?"

"I mean to this family" Stef sighed and licked her bottom lip not knowing what to say.

"Oh my love, you are as much apart of this family as the rest of them, you are our child just as much as Brandon, Mariana, Jesus...and Jude"

"But Robert...he won't sign the papers-"

"And that's all they are...papers, Callie please understand, me and mama considered you our daughter a long time before the adoption day and we still considered you our daughter from then on and now, and I am just as angry as you are that Robert didn't sign those papers but it doesn't make us love you any less, okay?"

"Okay...and thank you"

"Thank you? For what? Kicking Liams ass?" she added with a chuckle.  
Callie chuckled along with her but then still began to cry and blurted out  
"Thank you for loving us...for loving me" she was so emotional through everything that had happened. Robert. Liam. Just everything. She didn't usually get so cry-e over stuff that were meant to be happy.

"My baby" Stef cried with a whisper hugging her tightly "Don't thank, because Callie we are the ones who should be thanking you, thanking you to want to be apart of this family, I know it's been hard but we pull through"

"And I love you...mom" Stef smiled brightly and laughed through happiness, sniffling from crying through pure happiness "I love you too, so much"

They kept on hugging each other.

"Stef? Baby is that you?" Lena called from above then headed downstairs. Stef let go of Callie and they snuggled together.  
"Yeah honey"

"Hi honey" Lena said then looking to Stef she saw Callie with her and smiled "Or should I say hi honey's"  
Lena smiled walking over to the living room with her arms crossed still with a loving smile on her face  
"What's going on?"

"Oh y'know...Callie just said her first word" Stef said making an inside joke with Callie. Since babies usually say mom as their first word. Callie smirked and looked at Stef with a little giggle.  
Lena clearly didn't get it but she still laughed since it sounded stupid to her. It was a stupid joke.  
"What?"

"Never mind, baby will you make me a drink"

"Oh sure I come down here and you make me make you coffee?"

"Yep and that's why I love you, that's why I married you...to get me coffee" Lena rolled her eyes and smiled and then walked over to the kitchen to make Stef some coffee. Stef leaned in to Callie's ear and whispered.  
"If you want to make mama's night you know what to do" she then gave Callie and kiss and pulled her head back. Callie smiled and then called to Lena.

"I'll have a cup too please" Callie started off. Lena glanced at Callie and smirked "Okay, sweetie"

Lena looked back to the coffee maker. Callie squeezed Stef's hand and added  
"Thanks, mom"

"No prob-" Lena stopped herself when it sank in what Callie just called her, her mouth dropped she stuttered her words. She looked at Stef and saw her smiling, Stef just nodded and laid her head against Callie's who was also smiling.  
Lena smiled "Mom?"

Callie nodded "That's what you are right...you're my mama" Callie then patted Stef on the leg and added "And my mom" motioning to Stef. Stef smiled and looked to Lena

Lena smiled and looked down to the floor then walking over to them "Of course I am"

"Good because I love you" Callie admitted to Lena, Lena sat down next to Callie and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, honey"

"You know what you need now Callie?" Stef asked moving her hair out of Callie's eyes. Callie shrugged her shoulders not knowing.  
"Mama sandwich" Stef shrugged her shoulders back then smiling as Lena and Stef wrapped their arms around Callie and gave her exactly that. A little later on Callie got up and deicded to go to bed, she kissed them both goodnight and started to walk to the stairs.

"We love you" Stef called to her as she hugged her wife.

"I love you both too" Callie then went upstairs. When Callie was out of sight. Callie and Lena squealed together and hugged each other tightly.  
Stef tried to calm them both down as she said  
"Okay I know we always said she is our daughter but to hear her calling us mom...it's just-"

"Amazing, yeah I know" Lena finished Stef's sentence, rubbing Stef's arm.

"To thinks she's been distant and now we're like...accepted to be her moms, she's letting us be that important person in her life by just calling us that name now"

"I love you Lena Adams Foster"

"I love you too"  
Lena turned and kissed Stef firmly.

Callie went to the both room and put in her PJ t-shirt, her bruises were on pure display. It really hurt her, but she wasn't going to let it beat her. In a way this night was a good thing. She finally got to tell Stef and Lena what she wanted to do for a long time.

**I think I'll do another chapter on Lena finding out what happened to Callie I'm not sure it depends. Please leave thoughts/reviews :) thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Callie woke up and sat up on the bed. As she did, she hissed in pain from her spending the night sleeping on her right arm. Hurt like hell in the morning thats for sure. She looked up and saw that Mariana was already out of bed. Which is odd because on Saturdays she usually stays in bed past 9am.  
Callie didn't know if Stef told Lena about the attack, but just in case it hadn't of been brought up yet, when she got changed, Callie put on her wool black and white jumper to cover up the bruises.  
She came downstairs to everyone at the breakfast table except for Jesus. But that was no shocker, the boy could sleep through hurricane. As usual there was a wide spread of food to pick from. Stef always vows to cut back on the food amount but she never does.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Lena smiled as she grabbed the pan of scrambled eggs

"Morning, everyone"

"Sleep well honey?" Stef asked as she went behind Callie and kissed the top of her head as she walked past over to Lena.  
Callie nodded and smiled "Yeah, fine"

"So what do you fancy? Pancakes, eggs...pancakes AND eggs or..."

"Actually, could I speak to you for a second, mom?" Looking at Stef. Stef looked at her with a slightly worried face from Callie's tone. Callie tried not to sound too worried in front of Lena and everyone else but Stef picked up on Callie's worry voice quite quickly.  
Mariana, Brandon and Jude all looked at each other in a surprised way at Callie calling Stef _mom. _Jude looked over to Callie and smiled brightly at being delighted she has finally decided to call Stef and Lena mom to their faces.  
Callie kept her eyes on Stef and slowly stepped backwards then turning around walking into the back room that led to the back yard.  
Stef followed her quickly.  
"Hey, what's wrong, you okay?" Stef rambled placing her right hand on Callie's right shoulder looking concerned.

Callie tried to ease Stef's concern and smiled softly. she traveled her left hand on top of Stef's hand that rested on her shoulder.  
"I'm fine, honest, I'm just wondering if you told mama yet about the attack?"

"Err...no I-I haven't"

"Are you going to"  
Stef tilted her head and sighed pulling a half smile  
"Callie, Lena is my wife and your mom, she has a right to know...I have to tell her, I'm just going to do it at the right time"

"Do I have to tell her with you?"

"No, you don't have to, I'll tell her"

"Will she want to speak to me about me?"

"Most likely, but we both know mama is the most gentlest women in this earth, she'll be devestated and hurt just like I was but, she'll talk to you about it in the gentlest way"  
Callie smiled and nodded, she pulled Stef in for a hug and thanked her for this little talk, they both went back over to the breakfast table. Lena went over to Stef, she wrapped her right arm around Stef's waist and mumbled quietly  
"What was that about?"

Stef wasn't the best liar. It was only a little white lie though. But she still isn't very good.  
"Erm, she apologized if she came across rude about turning down the car ride" Stef shrugged her shoulders and sipped her cup of coffee.

"Wow...she wasn't rude though, right"

"Not at all, but you know how you can be sometimes, thinking what you said has come across the wrong way" Stef turned her body slightly to Lena and kissed her softly, making Lena forget the whole subject. During eating her pancakes, Callie got a text.

**Are you okay? I've been really worried x  
****-Wyatt **

_**I'm fine, honest, thank you for taking care of me x **_

**Would you expect anything less? x  
**

_**I guess not...And Wyatt...I can trust you, I just wanted you to know that. Whatever is going on between us I always know I can count on you as my friend above it all x**_

**Of course, I'm just glad you're okay, I'll talk to you later x**

Jesus finally came down stairs and still looked exhausted. Mockingly the rest of them starting clapping to joke around congratulating him getting up.  
"Oh ha, ha" He mocked back sitting down getting breakfast.

"Okay my wonderful babies what are you all doing today?" Lena called to them all as she looked at them still with her arms wrapped around Stef.

"I'm going over some lyrics with Lou" -Brandon

"I've got a date with Mat" -Mariana

"Video games I guess" -Jude

"Nothing at all" -Callie

"I'm seeing Hayley"- Jesus. Stef rolled her eyes and Jesus' plans for the day. Lena lightly pinched Stef's stomach to stop pulling her face before Jesus notices and starts picking an argument. They both liked Emma a lot better. Even Lexi. But Stef heard about the conversations Jesus had with Hayley and the things she has made him do for her. She didn't like it. She knew it was unhealthy. But when she tried once to talk to him about it. He said she didn't know what she was talking about. He uses the old 'You said love is love and yet you're judging' and it sends Stef right into the guilt corner. And although she believed in love is love saying since that is the phrase she used to fight with against some family members that didn't exactly approve of Stef announcing that she was gay and she was in love with Lena.  
Basically her father and her Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

An hour or two later, Stef went in her bedroom and laid flat out on the bed on her back with her arms spread. She took a deep breath with her eyes shut.  
She knew that she really had to tell Lena about Callie's attack and she also knew the longer she stretched the whole thing out the more upset and angry Lena will be with her for not telling her soon or even straight away. Lena walked in and saw Stef the way she was and tilted her head confused and smiled with a little confused chuckle, Lena ran over and leaped on the bed lying on top of Stef, scaring the hell out of her.  
"Jeez..." Stef chuckled still being in shock a little by being leaped on when her mind was so relaxed and at rest.

"Sorry honey" Lena laughed back, laying her head on Stef's chest "I just saw you lying here and couldn't resist myself"

"Well good, I'm glad you still find me irresistible" Stef mumbled with a smirk on her face. Lena pulled herself up and hovered her face over Stef's she dropped her head and planted her lips on Stef's firmly. Stef wrapped her arms around Lena and spun her over with her now on top of Lena. Their legs got entwined with each other, as kissing Stef ran her hands through Lena's hair.  
Lena moaned and then opened her eyes realizing that the door was left open and whatever they were leading to was best not being done when two of their children were in the living room and one in the basement with Lou.  
Stef moved her lips to Lena's neck and kissed it softly, it was making Lena tremble but

"Baby..."

"Mm?" Stef groaned still kissing Lena's neck

"We can't" Lena whispered as she took her hands out of under Stef's shirt. Stef lifted her head up from Lena's neck and looked at her straight in the eyes and sighed gently "Why not, honey?"

"Well our kids are downstairs-"

"Never stopped us before" Stef smirked seductively.

"And the door is wide open" Stef looked behind her and saw the door was open, she sighed and then moved to just laying next to Lena looking up to the ceiling.  
"Alright...moments gone"

"Sorry, sweetie"

"It's fine, I actually better go check on the kids" Stef gave Lena a quick peck on the lips and then lifted herself up off the bed and walked downstairs to the living room. Jude and Callie were cuddled up on the couch watching a film.  
"Hey guys, what're you watching?"

"Are We There Yet" Jude smiled brightly

"Jesus and Mariana used to LOVE that film" Stef empathized walking over and ruffling up Jude's hair. Callie looked to Stef and looked at her in a questionable way. Stef shook her head to answer back that she hasn't told Lena yet. Callie didn't look upset or annoyed, she simply just looked at her in a way that meant  
'Ok' Stef went over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. Brandon came jogging in and also grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge.

"Having fun?" Stef asked her son as she sat at the kitchen counter. Brandon turned and shrugged his shoulders "Yeah I suppose as much fun as songwriting can get"

"Hm...well make sure you don't have too much fun, trust me, the garage is a VERY uncomfortable place to have a '_lot of fun'_ in...trust me...and your mom"

Brandon stared at her in partly embarrassment and a little disgust from hearing what he just heard. Stef just laughed and drank her water from the bottle.  
"That's the most-"

"I know isn't it just"

"Disgusting"

"I was kind of going with romantic but okay"  
Brandon walked away slowly and shook his whole body still feeling weird. At least Stef was amused. But she was kidding it was so uncomfortable that if they weren't so much in the heat of the moment they never would have even thought about doing it in there. In fact after they had their 'fun' they looked at each other and said _Never Again _and boy did they mean it.  
A little while after, the film had finished and Stef decided that she should make the kids in the house some dinner. Callie and Jude were seriously hungry. Jesus came home just as Stef was making dinner.

"Is that food?"

Stef gasped sarcastically and looked down at the food "Indeed it is! Hungry?"

"Always am"

Stef rolled her eyes and yelled upstairs "Lena honey! Dinner!"

Lena came straight down and looked at the food rather impressed "This is quite a spread, Stef" she said in a higher tone to show she's impressed then kissing Stef on the cheek.  
"Thank you" she returned in a grateful tone from the compliment from her wife. Lou brought Chinese food for her and Brandon to eat for lunch so he was already sorted.  
"Okay kids, come and get it"

The three of five kids that were actually with them today came in the kitchen and grabbed a plate. Lena passed out the drinks and let the kids grab the sandwiches and all sorts of food. Lena stood next to Callie and was looking down at the table to see what she wanted to eat, Callie leaned over to counter. As she did, her sleeve pulled back a little but revealed her arm and shown her bruises and marks, at first when Lena glanced at Callie's arm. She didn't really notice, but then she looked again, she didn't understand. She looked at Callie's arm in utter confusion and she suddenly had the feeling that she wanted to cry but she still didn't have a clue. Stef looked away from laughing with Jesus, when she saw Lena staring at Callie's arm. She gulp heavily and dropped her plate on the table, Callie looked up to Stef and saw her face. Then she was confused, but she looked at Lena and saw her face. Lena looked up and looked at Callie.

"Callie what hap-"

"Lena baby can I talk to you?" Before Lena could even answer, Stef grabbed her hand and took her into the back. Lena started rambling on about what could have happened. she ran her hands through her hair still rambling with her eyes filling up. Stef put her hands on her hips and waited for Lena to calm down and tried to keep her emotions in herself  
"And what's up with arms, why are her arms like that-"

Stef placed her hand's on Lena's arms and got Lena to calm down and stop talking to listen to Stef. Stef took a deep breath  
"Okay, last night...apart from the lovely end of the evening we spent with Cal...something bad happened a little while before"

"Bad? What do you mean bad, Stef what are you not telling me?!"

"Lena honey please, calm down and let me explain okay?"  
Lena took a deep breath and then nodded her head to allow Stef to talk.

"Okay, so it was when I just finished my shift and I was on my way to go home and, Captain Roberts came out of her office and said there was an attack happening on the road just around the corner, she said a picture was mailed to her of a man and a women, I went to go see for myself and-and when I saw the picture it wasn't a women, it was a young girl..."  
Part of Lena didn't want to hear the rest, but she knew she had to hear. That still didn't stop her from shaking her head in disbelief and gasping silently with her eyes filling up causing Stef to do the same as she added  
"It was our young girl, it was Callie"

"Callie..." Lena gasped. She knew it was coming but that didn't make it any easier "Stef why didn't you tell me" she mumbled feeling slightly annoyed with a secret this important being kept from her.  
"Because last night you were so happy, you lay in bed with me that night and hugged me tightly, you said that me how happy you were that our family was finally working out and I couldn't ruin that moment, baby, I just couldn't"

"As her mother, I had a right to know"

"And also as her mother and your wife I had to choose an appropriate time to tell you-"

"But you didn't! Stef I would never keep this from you"

"But I would understand if you did, Lena, I was going to tell you but last night I couldn't ruin the night by saying, 'By the way Callie was attacked last night by Liam' I mean come on love, I was going to tell you this morning but..."  
Stef was stuck on what to say, but then she stopped completely when Lena looked up from the floor, her face scrunched up confused and annoyed clocking on to who she just said was the attacker.

"Liam?" Lena struggled out the name still having an annoyed tone by not being told with this critical piece of information. Stef closed her eyes as she sighed deeply realizing she added that on, she knew it would make her more worked up. She opened her eyes a second after with her hands still on her hips saying nothing with Lena not saying a word for a second or two more then she repeated louder "LIAM?!" Stef quickly tried to shush Lena down so the kids wouldn't hear them. Especially Jude. It would destroy him if he heard about it in the wrong way, it would kill Stef if he heard about it like this.  
Callie doesn't even know if she wanted to tell him. She didn't want to upset him either. As Lena didn't but her anger was so built up she just wasn't thinking straight.

"Sweetheart please just calm-"

"Do not even think about finishing that sentence, Stef, do not tell me to calm down" Lena put her hand out to Stef as a way to signal Stef to not even try and tell her how to act at this moment in time. Stef remained quiet for a moment and let Stef gather her thoughts. Lena covered her mouth with her and and looked down at the floor.  
"You know, having this kept from me, you keeping secrets from me about our daughters well being makes me feel so small"  
Stef felt desperate. Desperate for Lena to forgive her, Stef but her hands on Lena's arms and mumbled "Please baby..."  
Lena stepped away from Stef's attempt of an embrace  
"I love you, I love you so much I was trying to just-"

"Keep me from getting hurt? Cut the crap Stef-"

"Please don't be mad at her, mama" Lena looked up and Stef turned her head. Both of them looked at Callie standing against the arch that led to the backroom where Stef and Lena were standing. Callie looked so sad, hugging herself she then looked down, feeling still upset and a little guilty that it was about her that caused a fight between her moms.  
Lena looked at Callie looking so sad and instantly it was her that felt guilty. She walked slowly up to Callie and just stood and stared at her for a moment. She then pulled Callie in tightly for a hug, Callie dropped her arms from around herself and then wrapped them tightly back around Lena's waist. She could grip on too tight because it hurts her arms. Stef just stood and watched them with tears falling her cheeks.

"I'm sorry...I'm just...overwhelmed" Lena whispered into Callie's ear and then added "But baby I wish I could take the pain away"

"I know mama...I know, so does mom y'know? That's why she was scared of telling you, she didn't want to cause anymore pain" Lena let go of Callie and looked at her in the eyes, she glanced over to Stef and said still speaking to Callie but looking at Stef  
"I know, honey...I know" Stef gave a little smile of relief, Lena walked over to Stef still with Callie holding her hand, Lena kissed Stef softly and then pulled all three of them in for a group hug.

They all then went outside to the bench outside. Callie sat in the middle of them and Stef was on her left and Lena sat on her right. Callie agreed to go through everything that had happened that night because not even Stef knows that much, she just knows that Liam tried to hurt Callie.

"He...crept up on me and blamed me for Wyatt and Brandon getting into that dumb fight with him, I tried to tell him that I didn't want them to because I really didn't I told Wyatt I hated him getting into fights...he called me a bitch and accused me of lying, then he grabbed my arms really REALLY tightly and then moved his hands down to my wrists again really tightly, which is why my whole arm is bruises, he then threatened to each me a lesson like he did before"

"A lesson?" Stef said with a cry and a whisper, Callie looked at her mom in the same sad look that was on Stef's face and nodded  
"He was going to rape me, again" Stef took a deep breath trying to keep in her tears. A few escaped, she looked up to Lena who had her arm around Callie with the same look on her face. "Oh Cal..." Lena muttered rubbing her hand on Callie's shoulder with tears in her eyes.

"And all I could think about was how much I wanted my moms with me...I wanted you" Looking at Stef, she then looked at Lena and added  
"And I wanted you...you're my moms and I felt so scared" Callie began to cry. She lent against Lena and then grabbed Stef's hand and gripped it tightly. Stef shuffled forward and snuggled with her.  
Lena said back with a cry and tried to hold it in "Listen, we are your moms, and we love you so much, you'll never get hurt again okay? EVER"

"And we're sorry this happened, Cal, we should have thought about it all with Liam still out there, but mama is right, you'll never get hurt ever again, we won't let anything happen to you if we can help it, because like mama said we love you so much, baby"

"I love you both too"

The three of them stayed there for a while later. Jude and Jesus didn't really question it. In fact they hardly noticed. They were too busy eating whilst playing video games together, Jude loved Jesus. A lot, he was the big brother he always wanted. Playing different kind of games, playing nerf battles. Jesus felt the same.

* * *

Later on that night. Everyone was then at home. Callie sneaked away upstairs into her bedroom and sat on her bed, she felt. Happy. After all the crap she has been through in the last 24 hours she finally was happy that she finally felt like her moms were really her moms. She looked down at her phone and looked at a photo of her and her family at Stef and Lena's wedding. They all looked so happy together. She felt like she belonged...but something was still missing and although she tried to bury it in the pit of her stomach. She just couldn't. Callie went on her contact lists and clicked on a name to ring. She put the phone against her ear and waited for it to ring.

"Hello? Yeah it's...Yeah Callie...look I just want to tell you that I want to see you...I'm gonna come by tomorrow afternoon...bye"

**Yeah I'm gonna carry on :) Tell me what you think of this chapter and who do you think Callie called? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: No Brallie kiss happened on the season 2 mid-season finale in this.  
**

* * *

Callie hung up and took a deep breath. She put her head back and looked at the ceiling. The door opened and she looked to see who it was. Jesus was standing there with a little smile on his face but then suddenly felt like he was interrupting something.

"Sorry, bad time?"

"No, no just thinking, what's up?"

"I actually just came to see if you were okay, when I saw you come up here by yourself I was just wondering if anything was wrong?"

Callie smiled a little in a grateful way "You're sweet, but I'm fine..."  
By that time Callie didn't notice she was wearing a t-shirt that the sleeves went only down to her elbows, Jesus nodded and then saw her arms.  
"Whoa...Callie?" Callie noticed Jesus was looking at her arms and quietly cursed to herself.

"Shut the door" Callie softly demanded. Jesus did so and sat on Mariana's bed and just looked at her. Waiting. Callie took a deep breath and said

"Only moms know about this and now you, please do not tell Brandon or Mari or Jude, especially Jude, okay?"

"Okay, yeah you can trust me" Jesus said as he placed his hand on his heart to empathize that she has his word that he will keep it a secret. Callie took a deep breath. She wasn't going to go into too much detail. Jesus didn't need to know too much.  
"Last night, I saw Liam" Jesus eyes widened. He heard about Liam, he didn't like Liam for obvious reasons. "Okay?"

"And he, he erm got mad at me for Wyatt and Brandon fighting with him and then, he basically attacked me, he grabbed my arms really hard and said he was going to..." Callie struggled to even say the word. But Jesus understood. He got up and then sat next to Callie on her bed and placed his hand on her back for comfort.

"He didn't...right?"

"Right, Wyatt was there and he shouted for me, Liam twisted my arm badly for Wyatt to stay away and threatened to break it" Jesus breathed out heavily not believing what he was hearing "Damn Callie, but you're okay?"

"I'm a little sore but erm...yeah I'm okay"

"He's locked up right?"

"Yeah, mom actually punched him in the stomach too"

"Go mom" Jesus muttered making Callie laugh and nodded in agreement, Jesus smiled and rubbed her back, then moved his hand back onto his lap.

"If she wouldn't, I would, I'll make sure that when he gets out, he'll never touch you again"

Callie felt instantly quite touched. Her and Jesus talked. But never really really talked about serious stuff.  
"Thank you" She said in a whisper nudging him a little with her whole body.

"Of course, I'm your brother it's my job to protect" he said with a smile, he stood up and then turned to her and looked down at her whilst she was still sat on her bed "You coming down?"

"Yeah, I'll be two minutes"

"Okay..." Jesus mumbled and then suddenly kissed Callie on the head, he walked over to the door and then turned to Callie and said

"Oh and Cal...I promise I won't tell"

"Thank you, Jesus" Jesus winked in a cheeky brotherly way and left. Callie smiled even more. Her relationships with her family was growing stronger and stronger.

* * *

Stef and Lena were in the kitchen together. They were okay now, Lena realized Stef was protecting her. Jesus came down to the kitchen and walked over to them.  
"Hello, my love" Stef said putting her arm around her son. Jesus gave them a little smiled and whispered "I know about Callie"  
Stef and Lena's smiled dropped, they looked at him alarmed on how he could have known "How exactly?" Lena asked.

"She told me"

"What?" Stef asked in a higher tone sounding really confused, she wasn't angry, just a little surprised. The both were. Jesus sighed since he had to explain  
"I walked in her room to see if she was okay cause she went up alone, her arms were showing, I asked and she told me, but I won't tell B, Mari or Jude"

"Good, it's better that way" Stef said with a little smile, pulling her son in closer to her even more.

* * *

10pm that night, Callie was lay on Stef and Lena's bed cuddled up with Stef whilst Lena was talking to Brandon in his room and listening to his new song.  
"Hey, Jesus told me about you telling him"

"Yeah...he saw so I thought there was no point, are you mad?"

"No, love, I didn't mean it in a bad way, It's good that you and him are talking more y'know?"

"Yeah, it felt good speaking to him, like a proper brother" Stef smiled as her chin rested on the top of Callie's head.

"It's always a good thing, speaking to me so a fantastic thing though" Stef said joking but also sounding serious, it made Callie laugh. She didn't mean it in a  
'yeah right' way she just found it funny the way she said it.  
"What so funny?" Stef played along acting clueless, Callie knew she was kidding "Oh...nothing" she said still with a laugh in her tone.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh"

"I'm funny" Stef admitted in confidence then making Callie laugh again, Stef bit her lip laughing and said "Watch" out of no-where she began to tickle Callie so much it made Callie belt out with laughter. It was that kind of laughter that made your throat hurt of laughing so much. Stef giggled as she carried on tickling Callie, making her smile seeing her smile so much. Eventually she stopped but the pair still carried on laughing. Now sat up on the bed together. Smiling to eachother, Stef still with a laugh, moved the hair out of Callie's eyes and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.  
"That doesn't mean you're funny, just means you're good at tickling" Callie teased.

Stef made that 'Pfft' noise and then said "Please, I'm the funniest cop there is" Stef lay back on the bed. Callie smirked looking at her mom. Stef noticed her staring and asked her softly "What?"

"Nothing, I just realized something"

"Oh...is it how beautiful I am?" Stef said with confidence stroking her face with a giggle.  
Callie chuckled and shook her head "No mom, I already saw that the day I first met you"

"Wow you're smooth" Stef smiled with a little laugh "Go on"

"I just realized, how much of an extraordinary person you are, and how lucky I am to have you in my life" Stef smiled and mumbled "Cal...ditto" she winked stroking her daughter back, Callie looked at the time and said  
"I better go bed"

"Yeah, it's past my bedtime" Stef said getting under her covers with a smile. Callie leaned in and gave her mother a kiss.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight my lovely" Stef said as Callie left the bedroom. Lena came out at the same time and smiled to Callie "Night mama" Callie said giving Lena a kiss and a hug.

"Night, baby girl" Lena mumbled softly giving a loving smile and they both then went in their separate bedrooms. Callie slid into bed with a huge grin on her face and Mariana noticed.  
"Why are you do smiley?" she said with a smile herself

"I just...have a family" Callie said smiling back making Mariana smile even more if that was possible. Callie knew the Fosters were her family. But after Robert didn't sign the papers she drifted because she didn't want to get hurt. But now she doesn't care. She knows where she belongs.

* * *

The next afternoon. Callie finished all her homework and went downstairs to Stef and Lena sat on the couch together, watching TV. She stood by the couch and stood looking them and smiled. Stef and Lena didn't notice Callie at first what with their faces being on each other, smiling whilst their lips touched. Lena was the one to realize and pulled back "Callie, hey"

"Sorry, guys" Callie said with a chuckle. "It's fine, you okay?" Lena asked in a non worried way but a casual way.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering if maybe I could go to see Wyatt? I haven't seen him since the attack and I really want to thank him?"

Stef looked at Lena to see what she thought, Lena shrugged her shoulders feeling okay with it. Wyatt was a good boy. They new Wyatt was good and pure. Lena nodded to Stef. Stef turned her head to Callie who stood looking at them in a hopeful way.  
"Okay but I am driving you there" Stef told Callie. She wasn't offering she was telling. But that was 100% okay with Callie.

"That's perfect, thank you"

"Okay, I'll grab my jacket" Stef said standing up walking over to the coat rack.

They both got in the car and started driving to Wyatt's. He didn't live too far away but that didn't matter to either one of them. Better safe than sorry and they did not want to be sorry again. Five minutes later they pulled up outside of Wyatt's he opened the front door and smiled.  
Stef smiled and waved to Wyatt and then said to Callie.

"I wanna talk to Wyatt for a sec"

"Why?" Callie asked concerned

"Just for a minute"

"Mom, no"

"Just a minute" Stef said again as she began to get out the car "Mom n- don't get out...you got out" she mumbled to herself as she then got out of the car. Callie got the hint that Stef wanted to speak alone with Wyatt and moved down the drive way to his door, Wyatt stood in front of Stef with his hands in his back pockets feeling rather nervous.  
But he had no need to be, Stef let on a light fainted smile.  
"I want to thank you, for saving Callie, if you didn't, then my baby girl would have been raped...again"

"I just did what anyone else would do"

"But you were smart, Wyatt, you directed straight to the police you took no chances and I just wanted to thank you, for caring for my daughter"

"She's my best friend, I love her...in more than one way" he said with a soft chuckle. Stef smiled and rubbed his arm for comfort

"I know...I know...anyway I better go but yeah that's all I wanted to say...oh and also make sure she's back for 6 for tea"

"I promise I will return her home safe and sound"

"And on time"

"And on time" Wyatt repeated in agreement. Stef gave him another smile and looked at Callie and waved to her as she got in the car.

Wyatt walked straight over to Callie and hugged her tightly as she hugged him back just as tight, he then reached for her arms and lifted her sleeves up  
"Cal..."

"Don't worry about that, okay?" Callie made Wyatt look her in the eyes, he nodded and smiled softly "I'm just glad you're okay"

"Thanks to you, so yeah thank you" Callie said with a nervous laugh giving him a kiss on the cheek. They weren't dating exactly. They didn't really know what they were doing. But they were bestfriends and loved each other in that way 100%.  
"Are you ready?" Callie asked nervously

"Yeah...are you?"

"Yeah, well, ready as I'll ever be" Wyatt took Callie's hand "Then lets go" They both walked over to Wyatt's car and got in and began to drive.  
The drive was mild. Wasn't too long but it wasn't exactly around the corner either. Wyatt looked down at Callie's hands and saw her twiddling her thumbs. She does that when she's nervous, she did it on the day of adoption day and the day when they were at the hospital when Stef was shot.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay"

"Don't do that"

"What?"

"Guarantee something that we may well know goes sour"

"Nothing wrong with being open minded, Callie"

Callie looked at Wyatt and felt guilty at her rejecting his support. She sighed and said "I'm sorry, I know it's not wrong I'm just nervous"

"I get that" Wyatt said relating to her. He was nervous when he came back to see Callie. He didn't know whether she would be happy or mad or both.  
Either way he would be surprised by her reaction.

* * *

A few minutes later and they reached their destination. Wyatt stopped the car and saw Callie didn't move for a moment, she didn't get out.  
"Want me to come in with you?"

Callie looked and Wyatt and debated it. But she thought if she brought muscle in with her it would seem as if she was being threatening, she squeezed his arm softly and shook her head "No, I'll be okay" Callie then opened the door and got out the car, Wyatt put his window down and said to her  
"I'm right out here if you need me okay?"

Callie said nothing, she just nodded and then turned around to walk over to the door. She took in a few deep breaths and closed her eyes as she knocked on the door just twice. She waited, will her head down. She waited a little moment longer, and then the door opened. Callie looked up and didn't smile.

But he sure did. Robert Quinn smiled brightly Callie. Sophia however stood in the background, nervous and scared of Callie now. She had every right to be.  
Callie was not here to play games. She was here for what she deserved. Her ticket to adoption.

**Leave thoughts/reviews below of what you think of this chapter and the relationships involved in it:) hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Callie, thank you for calling"

Callie still didn't smile. She shrugged "I didn't do it out of family love or friendship or what ever you thought in your head"

Robert bowed his head down from being shot down so suddenly and so sharply. But Callie didn't feel guilty.  
She just stared at him, he then looked back up and offered her to come inside so they could have a proper conversation inside. Callie glanced behind her to see Wyatt in the car looking at her. Keeping a watchful eye. She slowly looked back to Robert and stepped inside the house. Callie walked more into the house and closer to Sophia. Sophie gulped heavily from suddenly feeling intimidated and nervous around her half-sister.

"Callie-"

"Don't, okay? Just don't" Callie mumbled walking past Sophia and into the living area where Robert motioned his hand to where they were going to speak. Sophia followed. Callie sat down facing Robert, Sophia and Jill. She placed her hands together and placed them on her lap to listen to them.  
Robert looked at his wife nervously, but Jill actually agreed with Callie. Jill agreed that Callie had every right to be with her real family. The Fosters were exactly that. She had her moms and her brothers and sisters, especially Jude. She deserved to be with Jude officially. She gave no look of support.

"Look, I had every intention of signing those papers, I did...and it tore me apart, but when Sophia ripped them up, she shouldn't have yes I get that but hearing that they were gone...I was relieved"

"But that's just it, you were relieved...I was devastated, I love my family more than anything in the world and I-I'm not allowed to be with them because you can't seem to grasp that I don't want to be with you, why wouldn't you get that I would have visited you when I got adopted, my moms wouldn't have a problem with that but you were so selfish that you wouldn't let me get adopted, I didn't ruin this relationship you did"  
Harsh. But she was tired of being nice. She was tired of trying to be polite and proper when it comes to getting what she wants.  
Robert was speechless, he didn't want Callie to see him as the man that is stopping her happiness, but he is in fact that man. Maybe not from being cruel, he wasn't a cruel man but what he was doing was cruel. He just didn't see it.

"How could you say that?" Sophia said with a gasp, giving a dig at Callie for upsetting her father.

"Are you seriously having a dig at me for having a go at your dad?-"

"Our dad!"

"No he is not! He is your dad, my father is Donald no matter what biology says, I may have addressed you both at that party but I was just being nice, I don't know why now, forget Robert it was you who messed up my life"

"Callie that's enough"

"Oh no it's not, she needs to hear this, she needs to hear what she has done to me and my family" Callie snarled to Robert, looking at Jill with a sorry face. This wasn't any of her fault. Jill looked at her back, she didn't look at her in a way to tell her stop. She knew Sophia had to listen about the consequences of her actions. Jill turned to Robert and mumbled  
"She needs to learn, Callie needs to tell her"

Callie stood up from the couch and walked back and forth, she stopped and looked back at Sophia.  
"They are my life, my world, and the first time we had problems with my adoption I was taken out of my home to a women who locked me in a bedroom at night so I couldn't escape, now you have no idea what that feels like, but I do and I do not want to be ripped apart from my family again"

"Why do you say family like they're in your blood"

"Sophia!" Jill scowled.

Callie smiled and laughed a little "Not my family? What and you are? Please..." Callie ran her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply.

"Them two women aren't even blood" Sophia mumbled under her breath, but Callie still heard it. It made her blood boil, her fists clenched  
_Them women. _Callie looked so angry, she yelled to Sophia

"DON'T SAY ONE BAD WORD ABOUT MY MOMS OR I SWEAR TO GOD" Robert quickly stood up and tried to but his hands on Callie's arms.

"Don't touch me..." Callie muttered dodging out of Robert's comfort. She didn't want him to touch her for two reasons. One she was mad at him and two she didn't want him to hurt her so he would find out. And if that happened, she knew it would mean that he presumed Stef and Lena can't look after her properly which is total crap.

"Is Stef outside?" Robert asked wondering how she even got here. Callie shook her head slowly and replied "No, mom and mama don't even know I'm here, mom would want to come with me if I asked, so I asked Wyatt to bring me he's outside"

"I thought you and Wyatt broke up" Sophia stated with a little bit of attitude "My love life is non of your business, Wyatt is my bestfriend above everything okay"

Callie didn't see that point in any of this, clearly she wasn't getting anywhere by talking about how she got here. She turned to Robert and stated  
"You said you wanted me to be happy, for me to be happy, I need to get officially adopted by my moms because I don't want to be taken away from them again, especially from Jude, so sign the god damn papers, and let me be kept with my family" Callie moved her head from looking at Robert and then looked to Sophia and said sharply "You said they aren't in my blood, but they are, I feel it...like my mama say, _DNA doesn't make a family, love does _and I have never believed them words so much in my life than I do now" With those words Callie turned and around and began to walk out, she opened the front door and saw Wyatt. She tilted her head and smiled softly.

"Wyatt, what're you you doing?"

"Well I was playing on pacman on my phone and then I heard you yell and so I was just about to see if you were okay but you're hear to...hey" Callie giggled at his little story and stepped outside, Wyatt saw Robert stand in the back behind Callie. He didn't say anything to Robert, he looked at Callie and whispered

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...I'm done here" Callie mumbled looking at Robert, she finished the sentence however rather loudly so he heard her loud and clear. The got in the car and drove back to Wyatt's place.  
Sitting on his couch watching TV, Wyatt stared at her and asked "So what the hell happened Cal, you've hardly said two words since we got back"

Callie looked down at her can of coke and then looked to Wyatt, she sighed deeply and said  
"I literally got no-where with them"

"You don't know that" Callie rolled her eyes to him and frowned, Wyatt shrugged at him being supportive but meant what he said. Callie didn't know if she did get to Robert or not. Only time will tell. But Callie was still doubtful.  
"And she just kept on going how my moms aren't in my blood and the fosters aren't my _'real' _family"

"But that's not true, you can't believe her?"

"I don't, I really don't but her saying that proves that they both think it, which makes me doubt that he will sign the papers"

"Look, I don't know what's gonna happen, the only one who knows it Robert, Callie you just gotta fight for this, I know you're tired of fighting but you just have to do this" Wyatt had a strong point. Callie took his kind and honest words on board and let them sink in. She nodded and smiled a little sinking back into the couch, Wyatt smirked silently to himself and then sat next to her and offered her popcorn as the movie started.

It was now 5:55pm. Callie was outside her house, she turned and waved by to Wyatt who then waved back and drove off, Callie placed her keys in her front door and walked in the house to her family all gathering round the table for tea. Stef smiled to Callie and looked up at the clock. 5:56pm. Well technically she is early.

"Hey Callie" Lena smiled to her daughter as she was setting out the plates. Callie took her hands out her jean pockets and walked over to the dinner table.

"What's for dinner tonight then?"

"It's Jude's day today" Mariana raised her eyebrows disappointed with his choice. The thing at dinner time was, there are seven days in a week and seven people in is family. So each person has a day e.g. Callie's day was Wednesday to choose what to have for tea. Today is Monday. Jude's day. The kids were off school for a week for reconstuction bases at the school. They weren't complaining. Callie walked over to Jude and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"What're we having?"

"Pizza" Jude smiled, Callie looked and Mariana and laughed "What's wrong with Pizza"

"I'm just cutting back on carbs"

"Mariana, baby you had garlic bread with Mat last night" Stef laughed. Mariana tried to defend herself but non of them were having it.

* * *

Later on that night, Mariana was helping Jude with his homework for next week. Jesus was working out. Brandon was as always working on his music. Stef and Lena were in the front on the bench swing where they had that talk with Callie the other night. Callie felt guilty. Guilty that she had been to see Robert without their permission. Callie went outside to them to tell them. She wasted no time, as soon as she went outside she just blurted it out.

"I lied to you today" Stef and Lena chuckled from being confused. Lied about what?

"Lied? About what, honey?" Lena asked confused. Callie took a deep breath.

"I mean, I went to Wyatts yes but I didn't stay...I asked him to take me to the Quinn's house". Stef and Lena's faces turned to worried, and kind of hurt that she would do this all in secret.

"Why?" Stef asked in a quiet surprised tone.

Callie walked a little more forward to her parents and twiddled with her thumbs. Both of them knew that meant she was nervous. They didn't address it. They wanted to hear what she had to say. Callie bit her lip and then carried on.

"I just wanted to talk to them, to try and convince him to sign the papers"

"Cal-"

"No, mama, please listen okay? I-I just didn't think you guys coming was a good idea, I thought if I went by myself they wouldn't feel...pressured? As much?"

"And what about Wyatt?" Lena softly asked.

"He stayed in the car"

Stef raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her coffee. Callie looked at Stef and got the idea that Stef was angry with her. "Are you mad?"

Lena nudged Stef as it was she who was being asked this question. Stef looked up and looked at Callie staring at her, she looked so worried and guilty. Stef found it impossible to be mad. Stef shook her head and said in a soothing voice.

"It's just...I suppose not but you could have told us, we would have stayed in the car"

Callie didn't think about that she shrugged her shoulders not really knowing what to say "I'm sorry, I messed up"

"It's okay, sweetie, we all do sometimes" Lena smiled.

"What did he say?" Stef cut straight to the point. Callie shook her head

"Nothing really, he didn't change his mind" Stef sighed deeply. Not at Callie. At the fact Robert wouldn't change his mind. All of a sudden Jude came outside, he gave a quick smile to Stef and Lena and then turned to Callie.

"Hey Callie, wanna come play Monopoly with me and Brandon, Mariana and Jesus"

"Whoa whoa where's our invites" Stef whined pretending to be insulted, Jude giggled and shook his head.

"Kids only" he said with laugh, Lena and Stef stared at him "Exactly! Wheres our invites" Lena carried on the joke then leading to them all laughing. Callie looked at at Lena and Stef "Can I? I mean are we good?"

"Of course yeah go have fun sweetie" Stef replied for the two of them. Callie and Jude scurried inside excitedly and ran upstairs to Brandon's room to play the game. Stef and Lena also walked back in the house. Stef looked down at her cup of coffee as she walked into the kitchen, Lena noticed how down Stef looked. She was walking really slowly for a start. Lena quickly snuck up behind her hand wrapped her arms loosely around Stef's neck from the back.

"You okay, sweetie?" Lena mumbled as her lips were on the back of Stef's neck. Stef sighed heavily and turned her head to try and get Lena in her vision.

"What're we going to do, Lena?"

* * *

Stef and Lena then spent ages talking about the whole situation, and the more they talked about it, the more angry Stef got. "You know what, I'm gonna go round there right know" Stef grabbed her car keys from the table and went to go to the front door, Lena literally jumped in front of her and blocked her way. "Stef honey, it's eleven at night I don't think it would be appreciated if you go round there at this time"

"Like I give a damn what they want!"

"We have to play our cards right, babe" Lena raised her voice a little but still trying to sound calm, Stef rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room, she threw her keys against the room and caused a loud bang from them banging into some sort of ornament.  
"Stef!" Lena called over the bang to try and calm her down. Stef tried to hold in her anger but she just got so wound up. Stef kicked the wall that was back to back to the stairs, she rested her forehead against it and took in a deep breath, she had tears in her eyes. Lena walked over to her and grabbed her arm softly to turn her around to face her. Stef still had her eyes closed but now she had her back of her head to the wall. Lena calmly demanded Stef to open her eyes and look at her.

"What has got you so worked up?"

"I can't do this" Stef sighed with a cry. Lena didn't understand where all this was coming from. She even asked her wife that.

"I mean I can't have this, Callie being ours but not officially being ours, I know she is in our hearts but I'm scared"

"Scared? Of what?" Lena whispered running her hand through Stef's hair to sooth her.

"I'm scared that if his biological daughter who he claims to love can't even change his mind to them papers then I don't know what or who can, I'm scared that a social worker is going to knock on that door and take Callie away like last time...but most of all I'm scared that Callie will get so sick of not being officially adopted that she blocks us out just like before" Stef began to sob as quietly as she could. She may have made a bang already that has alarmed the kids she didn't want to be crying loud for them to worry.

"Stef..." Lena whispered with a cry, she pulled her wife into a tight loving hug. Stef placed her forehead into Lena's neck and still sobbed.

"It'll never happen"

But Stef still cried, she cried out "I just want our baby girl to be safe"  
Lena tightened her grip on Stef " Oh honey, she is...she is I promise" Lena and Stef stood there hugging each other, they both didn't dare to move.

Little did they know, Callie was on the other side of the wall. She came down to get some refreshments for everyone. She heard the whole thing, the banging, the kicking...the crying. And what Stef was scared. But knowing that this scared her mom. Now scared her even more.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after, everyone got up bright and early for breakfast. Stef was in her uniform ready for work, she acted like nothing had happened. She and Lena agreed to forget about what happened the previous night with Stef's meltdown. All that happened to Stef was that things were building up on top of her, she just had a moment of weakness. Nothing more, nothing less. So they agreed to keep the past night in the past.

But Callie couldn't forget about it. It was too hard to forget hearing her mother cry the way she did, and pour her heart out about how scared she was that Callie was going to be taken away from them. It made Callie be scared of the same thing. Hearing Stef cry the way she did, tore Callie apart inside.  
It put her in one of her block out moods, where she rarely lets anyone in and stays at a distance to everyone else.  
She went downstairs to join everyone.

"Morning slug a bug" Lena smiled kissing Callie on the cheek. Callie gave a brief smile "Morning..."

Stef instantly picked up on Callie's tone, body expression. Stef held her cup of coffee to her chest "You okay, babe"  
Callie looked up from her cereal and simply nodded, she then looked back down to her bowl. But Stef wasn't buying any of it. She kept her eyes on Callie, Lena placed her hand on the bottom of Stef's back and smoothly ran it up to her shoulder opposite from her. And then rested her head on the other.  
She noticed that Stef as staring at Callie in a concerned way.  
"What's up, sweetie?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing my love" Stef turned smiling to Lena giving her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing a piece of bacon from the pan and planed it in her mouth as she grabbed her car keys and began to walk out.

"I'll see you later my babies!" She called as she left.

"Byeee" they all called loudly apart from Callie. She merely mumbled it still looking down at her bowl. Lena then picked on Callie's mood. And wondered why she went from being happy to all of a sudden be down. And then she began to wonder. She instantly felt like she had to talk to Stef about it. She grabbed her phone and called Stef to pretend that Stef had forgotten hers so she didn't worry the kids.  
She ran out of the front door and called Stef to stop her from getting in the car. Stef turned around and walked back over to Lena.

"What's going on?"

"Callie"  
Stef breathed out heavily, laying her hands on her hips. "You noticed?" she sighed out keeping eye contact with her wife. Lena nodded with a panicked sort of way.  
Stef tried to get Lena to calm down, and not to jump to conclusions.  
"She heard, Stef?!"

"We don't know that"

"What else could it be then?"

"She could have a head or stomach ache, she may have seen a documentry about polution, I don't know" Lena rolled her eyes at Stef's poor reasons for Callie's behaviour besides the obvious.

"Okay, I know that sounded stupid but I mean it, maybe it's something else" Stef grabbed Lena's waist firmly and pulled her into Stef's body and held Lena.

"Look, we will talk to Callie when I get home, together"

"And what if you're right and she didn't hear us and we let it slip?"

"I know how to work around that sort of stuff, we'll just ask her if anything it bothering her and take it from there"

"And if she did hear, then what?"

"Then I'll explain" Stef leant her forehead against Lena's.

Callie watched her mothers from inside the house through a window at the front. She watched Stef place her hands over Lena's that were placed on Stef's neck, she took them and lowed them down to their waist length still holding them. She couldn't hear what they were saying they could only she their mouths moving and hear just mumbles from the glass blocking the sound. Callie saw that Lena went from looking concerned to finally cracking a smile by something Stef said. Stef kissed Lena firmly and gripped her tightly, pulling her body even closer to hers if that was even possible. Intense. they finally let go of each other, Stef got in her car and drove off still giving a little wave to her wife. Lena watched Stef drive away and stood there for a moment, she then slowly turned around and began to walk back into the house.

Callie quickly jumped away from looking out the window and sat down on the couch in the living room and carried on reading her book. Lena walked in the front door and turn her head to see Callie on the couch, she smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, baby girl"

"Hi mom..."

Lena didn't know exactly what to say. Stef told her to leave it for now.

"What're you reading?"

"Perks of being a wallflower" Callie said with a little smile finally appearing on her face.

"Is it good?"

"Real good, the film is like my all time favourite so I thought why not give the book a go"

"When did you see the film"

"My old foster family took me to see it when it came out two years ago"

Lena smiled and laid a kiss on the top of Callie's head as she continued to read her book. Lena felt like she couldn't wait for a couple hours to ask Callie if she had heard what was said the night before. "Callie-" Lena was instantly interrupted by a smash that came from the kitchen.

"JESUS!" Mariana scowled with a yell from the kitchen, Callie and Lena both lifted their heads to the kitchen. Callie looked up to Lena, Lena looked down at Callie for a moment. Callie shrugged her shoulders slowly insinuating that she didn't know what was going on. Lena had no choice but to leave the Callie thing and walk into the kitchen to Jude stood at the door with his mouth open in shock at Mariana's favourite mug smashed on the floor. With Jesus and Mariana shouting at each other.

"It was an accident don't be such a drama bitch!"

"Hey, language!" Lena sighed with her voice slightly raised to try and match her voice up to theirs. She looked at Jude with an apologetic facial expression. He didn't like swears. It reminds him of how things used to be.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so dramatic if I believe it was an accident but lately you've been such an ass!"

"Hey! I said language, stop it you two, me and mom raised you better than to use that kind of language to each other, come in guys just step back a little okay?"

"Tell him!" Mariana yelled as Lena got inbetween them, Lena looked at them both and whispered "What have I told you about swearing in front of Jude?"

Mairana and Jesus turned their heads to Jude stood in a rather frozen position. They instantly felt so guilty, they didn't realise he was there.

"I'm sorry Jude" Jesus sincerely said feeling so guilty.

"We didn't know you were there, we're sorry"

Jude dropped his stiffened position and loosened up when he realised things were okay now, he put on a weak smile "It's okay...mom do you want me to clean it up?"

"No baby that's okay, I'll handle it" Lena smiled to Jude. Jude nodded and quickly walked away and upstairs. Lena puffed out some air stressfully and demanded Jesus to clean up the mess he had made walking away from inbetween them.

"Is this still to do with Hayley?"

"He's probably sleeping with another one of my friends by now"

"Just shut up" Jesus groaned standing up with the dust pan filled with broken pottery

"Jesus" Lena warned him to watch himself.

"Mariana I know you hate-"

"I despise, he was juggling around two girls" Lena looked from Mariana to Jesus in disappointment "You were cheating on two girls?"

"No! I swear, it's more complicated than she is making it sound"

Lena rolled her eyes and looked down at the table "Alright fine, look you two have problems that you need to sort out and I can't do that for you, please just remember that you are brother and sister, family, don't let a girlfriend and a friend get inbetween that"

"Why don't you just tell me to break up with, I sure as hell know mom wants me to, she doesn't like Hayley"

"I'm sure that's not true" It was. It was so true.

* * *

Lena went upstairs a little later to see how Jude was. Callie walked out of her room and saw her mother.

"I heard mom cry last night..." She mumbled. Lena turned to Callie and sighed deeply feeling guilt and a little upset that what she was thinking was true.

"That...Callie, it was-"

"I heard her cry, almost scream in fact, from being so scared...about me"


	6. Chapter 6

"You-You heard?"

Callie nodded "Every word..."

Lena licked the bottom of her lip and looked down to her hands "Okay, Callie come in here so we can talk"

Callie slowly walked behind Lena into Stef and Lena's room and then sat on their bed, Lena sat with her. Callie said nothing, not one word. She was there to listen to what Lena had to say, she wasn't there to rant on. A part of her just thought that whatever she was going to say.  
"I know it couldn't have been nice hearing her like that, it was hard for me too". Still Callie remained silent, looking down at her hands and twiddling her thumbs, Lena looked down to Callie's hands and took them with both of hers. Showing her that she had no reason to be nervous.

"We don't want you to get nervous around us again Callie, we love you too much for that to happen again"

Still. Silent.

"What do you want, honey? Name it"

"I...I kind of want to talk about this to both of you"

"Okay that sounds fair, do you want to wait after tea when mom gets home"

Callie weakly nodded. Lena took her right hand away from holding her hand and placed it lightly on Callie's cheek. Finally, eventually, Callie looked up to her mother. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry? For what?"

"For being so distant this morning, I know it wasn't the way to act"

"Sweet heart it's fine, we all feel like we have to shut people out sometimes, when something happens that is upsetting or worrying to you, it's natural to put that guard up, I do, mom does it, it's totally commom, so don't worry"

At last. Lena was greeted with a warm smile from Callie. Callie gripped onto Lena tightly for a hug. She soon then hissed in pain almost forgetting that her arms were still delicate. Lena gently took her daughters arms and examined her arms. "They will go down, soon hopefully, is the pain still a lot? It has only been a few days"

"It's seemed to go down a little, the pain I mean but it's still...when is the court hearing?"

"Erm, I'm not sure I think mom is checking today, hopefully it's soon so you can get it over with"

"You'll both be with me, right?"

"Everystep of the way baby" Lena kissed Callie on the forehead softly and lovingly. Callie smiled warmly and got up from the best.

"I'm gonna go see Jude, see if he wants to do anything"

"Okay sweetie, have fun"

* * *

Stef went to Captain Roberts office.

"Stef hi"

"Hey, when is the courts case against Liam? Callie, Lena and I want to know...we need to know, Callie is racking her brains out as am I"

"I actually do, its this Friday" that was sooner than they all thought. Three days.

"Wow that's soon"

"I know I'm worry an email was supposed to be sent out to you but I guess there was a fault"

"Okay, it's okay"

"How is she? Callie I mean?"

"She, is still shaken clearly, but my daughter is tough one"

"That she is...make sure to give her my best"

"I will, thanks Cap" Stef smiled then leaving the office.

* * *

Everyone gathered round for tea that night. Stef came through the door with a beaming smile on her face "Hello my babies" she called to them all. Walking over to Lena she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist "And hello my baby..."

"Hey what makes you in such a good mood?" Lena asked with a smile as a kiss was placed on her lips by her wife. Stef whispered to Lena. "I have news about the court, looks like we can get this day over and done with"

"Great, that's...that's great, I need to talk to you after tea though"

"Okay" Stef smirked giving her another kiss and then sitting down next to Callie, wrapping her arm around her, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

After tea, Stef was in her room, getting out of her uniform. She hopped in the shower, five minutes later she stepped out and slipped on some sweat pants, a white vest top with a cream cardigan. Lena walked in and sat on the bed, looking at her. Stef looked up from folding up her dirty laundry and stared at her wife who was staring at her.  
"Something wrong, my love?"

"Its, erm...Callie" Lena said with a chuckle since that used to be always the main thing these days.

"Of course it is, what's happened now?"

"She knows you were crying"  
Stef looked back up again "You told her?" Stef said with a disappointed whine.

"No, she actually confronted me, earlier today"

"Poor Callie..." Stef said with a deep sigh, sitting down on the bed next to Lena, tapping her wife lightly on the thigh. Stef looked up to the ceiling for a moment, and sighed again, she lowered her head back down to normal level, she looked to Lena "Okay, well go get her, we'll all have a talk"  
Lena did as she was asked and got up to fetch Callie.  
Callie heard her name be called from upstairs "Just a minute!"

"Are you in trouble?" Jude asked concernedly, Callie laughed and shook her head, running her hand through Jude's hair as he played on his games.

"Course not, why say that?"

"You and moms seem to be having a lot of talks lately, that's all"

"We're just trying to sort out this whole Robert thing, we're working it out don't worry"

"I hope so" Jude mumbled not taking his eyes off his game

"Jude look at me" Callie softly demanded, he paused his game, turned his body slightly and looked at Callie. She smiled to him and made him a promise. He always thinks she makes a lot of promises and they never pull through even though she tries her best to keep them, something gets in the way. But she makes a promise to herself to keep the promises she makes to Jude. This one stands out more than any.

"I promise you, that I will not be taken away again, moms will get these papers from Robert, I will do everything I can to stay in this family, he won't take me away" Callie said with a smile and a nodded and then added on "Okay?"

Jude didn't move for a moment, but he knew Callie meant it, he also nodded his head.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go up now" she said in a little whisper as she stood up.

* * *

Callie walked into the bedroom of her moms, sat in the bed. Their heads going up as they heard her walk in, they both put on soft smiles.  
"Hi, honey" Lena smiled, Callie gave a half smile awkwardly and walked in a little bit more forward.

"Come sit down, sweetie" Stef patted the bed and shuffled to make room for Callie. She did so and sat in between her mothers. Stef put her hand on Callie's back and gently rubbed it for comfort.  
"So...Mama told me that, you heard last night...with me...erm-"

"Breakdown?" Callie finished the sentence that Stef found hard to finish, Stef bit her lip and then muttered feeling guilty "Yeah"

Lena and Stef caught each others eyes. Lena looked at Stef in a way of telling her _Carry on, just stay relaxed _so she did.  
"Callie, I don't want you to feel like you aren't safe in this house because you are"

"Then why were your crying saying that you were scared I was going to get taken again?"

"It was just with this whole Robert thing it got me so, frustrated that I had a little melt down, my emotions got the best of me I wasn't thinking straight, everyone loses their 'cool' every once in a while"  
Callie shrugged and nodded. Looking down.

"Honey what are you thinking? Tell is what's on your mind"


	7. Chapter 7

At first Callie said nothing, but she realized that saying nothing would get her nowhere with this situation. Stef felt her hand get gripped by Callie. She smiled softly to herself and then held on to her hand back just as tightly. "It scared me"

Stef immediately wanted to cry again, she held it in, she _had _to hold it all in. Callie looked at her moms, then back down to the bed and continued.  
"I was scared because, I was worried about all those things, but hearing you say them, saying you were scared aswell...it just made me freak"

"Callie...I...there is no reason to be scared"

"You can't say that" Callie said shaking her head as she looked up to Stef. But Stef nodded

"Yes I can, what I said and what I was feeling was purely made up of everything that has happened, you said that it made you freak, well everything that happened made me freak a little, we can't guarantee that Robert will sign these papers at least not for a while, but we can promise you from the bottom of our hearts that you will be safe"

"How do you know that? You can't be with me every single minute of the day, look what happened with Liam"  
Stef looked at Lena and couldn't tell if Callie was having a dig at them. Callie re listened to what she just said in her head and realized how it sounded, she sighed deeply and ran her free hand through her hair as she had her others gripped to Stef's hand.  
"I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to sound like I was blaming you because I wasn't, honest I wasn't"

"We know that honey" Lena said soothingly as she rubbed Callie's back

"Look, I don't want to be scared or feel worried, but I don't want either of you to feel that at all"  
She looked at Stef, targeting her more than Lena since she was the one who broke down, Stef nodded in agreement and muttered quietly "Okay"

"I mean it, if you don't want me to feel scared then you have to return the favor, I love you both too much for you to worry for me"  
Stef rested her head on Callie's and nodded "We promise, baby"

Stef and Lena planted a kiss on each of Callie's cheek. Making her smile.  
But Stef had something else she needed to discuss with Callie.  
"Listen baby, I spoke to my boss today and they told me that the court case is on Friday"

Callie's eyes widened a little at that feeling so soon, she puffed out deeply "Wow...okay"

"Now me and Mama are going to go, obviously, but do you want anyone else there? Wyatt? Do you want to tell-"

"Jude? No, it's best for everyone that he doesn't find out, it would only make him upset, he's already curious on what is going on with us, since we keep having these 'talks'"

"He's asked you?"

"Yeah just two minutes ago"

"Okay, sweetie if you don't want anyone to know then okay, but Mom needs to take some pictures of your arms whilst they are still bruised, as-as evidence" Lena said soflty as she stroked Callie's hair to try and comfort her through the request. Callie but her lip feeling uncomfortable at first, she nodded sheepishly and then looked to them both as she lifted up her sleeves. Stef felt so wrong doing this, taking pictures of her in this fragile state.

"Baby, I'll only take a few shots" Callie smiled through it and saw how Stef didn't like doing this. "Mom it's okay, I'm fine I promise" Stef gave back a grateful smile to her daughter for reassuring her. Taking the pictures, Jude came upstairs and heard the clicking of the camera and wondered what they were doing in there. Jesus was told what they were going to talk to Callie about so he was expecting this, opening the door he saw Jude going towards the door.

"Hey buddy"

"Hi"

"What're you doing?"

"Going to see what Callie and moms are doing"

"Oh they're just goofing off" Jesus badly lied laughing. Jude knew now that something weird was going on, he shook her head and went to the door, Jesus tried to Get Jude to go play video games with him. He said whatever to distract him, but Jude opened the door and looked directly at Callie's arms.

"C-Callie..." Jude said in a worried and scared tone, his eyes filling up instantly. Stef quickly stopped and dropped her phone on the bed.

"I tried to..." Jesus guilty said feeling bad that he had failed to distract Jude. But the three girls knew it wasn't Jesus's fault.

"It's okay honey, close the door and let us talk to Jude" Lena smiled but then sighed. Jesus nodded and mouthed _I'm Sorry _and then left.

"Come over here baby" Lenna stretched out her arm to Jude, he walked over to her and held onto Lena's hand as he climbed on the bed. His eyes were still onto Callie's arms, she noticed and quickly pulled her sleeves down. Taking his other hand. She looked into his eyes "So, we need to talk"

"I knew it wasn't about Robert..." Jude grumbled feeling annoyed that this had been kept from him, Stef slid next to Callie and wrapped her arm around her waist. She scratched her nose with her other hand and then spoke to her son.

"Jude, first off we need you to know that, we only agreed not to tell you because we didn't want to upset you"

"But I'm your brother" Jude said with a saddened tone, then looking at Stef and Lena "And I'm your son" he made all three of them feel extremely guilty. They all apologised.

"I'm sorry Jude, truly I am, but I tried to get past this without any more drama"

"Get past what?" Callie looked at Lena and Stef to signal that she couldn't bare to tell her blood brother what Liam tried to do to her. Lena began to tell Jude what happened, she sugar coated it. She didn't want to be in too much detail. But Jude wasn't stupid, he caught on to what they were saying Liam was going to do to Callie. After Lena told Jude everything. It was silent for a moment. They all had their eyes on Jude. He looked down to the bed for a moment and then hugged Callie tightly, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Lena and Stef shuffled in and embraced them both for a group hug.

Wiping the tears off all their faces, Callie informed Jude about the courts case and he demanded to go. But this time Caloie was putting her foot down.

"Jude, as much as I appriciate your support and love, I can't have you there, I don't want you to hear"

"But-"

"Please, Jude! Do as I say" Callie asked more desperately.

Jude sighed deeply shaking his head. But he had to obey his sister, he knows she always had his best interest at heart. Finally he nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay"


	8. Chapter 8

"Callie-"

"No! I'm staying in here!"

"Callie open this door right now young lady" Stef banged on Callie's room door loudly. Lena walked up the stairs, she held her hands up not understanding what is going on, Stef rolled her eyes and muttered to Lena "She says she isn't going to court"

"We've been at this with her for two days now she can't keep changing her mind"

"You don't have to tell me that" Stef muttered again turning her head back to the door and banged on the door once again "Callie!" she said in a frustrated tone, she then licked her lips and bowed her head down and then continued in a calmer and softer tone.  
"Callie baby please open the door"

"Where's mama?"

Lena walked over to the door facing Stef "I'm right here honey, please open the door to us"  
They waited for a moment, they then heard footsteps come closer to the door and eventually it opened, they knew that they could have already opened the door but they also knew entering the room when Callie didn't want them to would be invading her privacy especially if she wanted to be alone.  
Callie stared at her moms for a moment and then walked backwards to her bed and sat on is, crossing her legs and hugging one of her pillows. Stef and Lena walked in and sat on each side of her.

"Baby we can't keep doing this, the court is tomorrow" Stef soothed as she ran her hand through Callie's hair for comfort. But Callie shook her head.

"I don't want to go"

"Again, honey? What keeps making you change your mind" Lena then took a swing at getting through to her daughter.

Callie sighed deeply and laid her face into her pillow and muffled a sentence.

"Callie please put your head up we can't hear you love" Stef lightly tapped on Callie's head, Callie lifted her head up and repeated "I don't want to see Liam again"

Stef bit her lip. Callie bowed her head back down and muttered "He scares me, now more than ever" Stef sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Lena felt just as stupid, how did they not think that this was the case.  
"I'm so sorry, we didn't realize" Stef said as she pulled Callie into her arms with Lena holding her hand. "Listen, my little love, Liam will not be anywhere near you, he will be in his own box with officers beside him"

"He will twist things, he always does, he'll make me look like I've made it up"

"That's not true, thanks to Wyatt that picture is solid evidence" Stef answered back, lightly rocking her.

"I can't prove he tried to..." Stef shushed Callie in a comforting way and patted her lightly on the arm a few times "That, I admit will be your word against his, we know what he's like and what he-he's done" Lena glanced to Stef, hating the subject just as much as she did.

"But Callie sweetheart, it is proven that he has attacked you" Lena reassured her, making a circle on the top of Callie's hand with her finger as she spoke to her.

"Seeing him, he'll be staring at me, he'll be smiling to me to put off..." Callie trailed off getting more and more upset, Stef felt Callie's body get tense and stiffen, she held onto her tightly as Callie buried her face into Stef. Stef looked up to her wife in a sad look. Hating it. Lena shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say, what could they say? That everything will be fine, maybe it will be in the end but Callie standing up infront of court is going to be hard and it will be upsetting and they can't lie.

"We promise you, you will get up there say what you need to say and then it will be all over, we can get on with our lives"  
Callie wiped her tears and gave a little smile, she looked to Lena and sniffled "That's true"

"Yeah and we've always got you baby" Stef added then kissing Callie on the cheek.

* * *

Stef got off after her short afternoon shift at the station and went to the car park to her car, she was inches away.  
"Excuse me, Stef?"  
Stef turned around to the voice and saw it was Robert. She sighed deeply through her nostrils trying to control her annoyance just because of his presence.

"Robert" she muttered, Robert held up his hands "I don't want any trouble"

"Then don't give me a reason to make trouble, unless you are here with signed papers then I have nothing to discuss" Stef stated then turning around and carried on walking, Robert scratched his forehead and kept looking down at the ground then calling to her

"What happened to Callie?" Stef stopped and waited for a moment, she turned her head to the side slightly to get him in her vision "Meaning?"

"The bruises" Stef turned around completely and walked back over to him "How did you know about her bruises?"

"When she came over I saw them when I went to calm her down, she was shouting at Sophia, I went over to calm her down and her sleeve pulled back" Robert then realized that he thought Stef didn't know "I suspect you didn't know she came to see me"

"Yes I knew she went to see you, she's honest with us"

"Of course...do you care to explain?"

"I don't want to go into detail, it's really non of your business" Stef turned around again and again started to walk away. Robert then called loudly

"She's my daughter!" A nerve got struck in Stef's core, she spun back around and fought back "No she's not she's _mine_! Mine and Lena's the sooner you accept that the better, someones from Callie's past with bad blood tried to hurt her, my team and I got there before anything happened to her, are we done? Can I get back to my family now, that Callie is in"

Robert didn't have that much to say. He shyly slid his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Fantastic" Stef muttered sarcastically, finally being able to walk all the way to her car in peace and leaving Robert alone in the car park.

* * *

"Can you BELIEVE that?!" Stef groans angrily as she hopped onto the bed laying her hands inbetween her legs that were slightly apart, her blonde hair flopped down as she was staring down to her hands, Lena came out of the bathroom in a towel after just coming out of the shower, rubbing her hair with another towel she looked at her annoyed wife.

"I can't, honey, but he clearly feels like he has a duty to protect"

"He doesn't have a duty! He has none! Nothing"

"I know Stef, I know"

"The way he said _she's my daughter _shouting at me the way he did, it's like he had raised her for years and we took her away or something it's a load of _bull_" she pulled backwards and laid herself fully on the bed facing the ceiling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm down. Lena slipped on her dressing gown and sat beside Stef and laid her hand on Stef's thigh.

"You've just got to let it go honey"

"How can I let it go, he is acting like her parent for heaven sake" Stef laid the palm of her hands over her eyes and groaned stressfully.

"Well we both know he's not"

"I know Lena but it's clear to see that he doesn't give a rats ass what he know it's all about what he _thinks_ and what he thinks doesn't agree with me" it was clear that he had really hit a nerve with her. Lena smirked and lowered her face down to Stefs, inches away, she whispered "And why should we give a _rats ass_to what he thinks, hm?"

Stef eventually pulled a smirk and rolled her eyes "You've got a point, beautiful" Lena smiled and planted a kiss on to Stef. Stef the stopped for a, moment and muttered.

"You know, everyone is out, we have a free house" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. Lena ran over and shut the bedroom door faster than had ever closed a door in her life and ran back over to the bed.

"I like your thinking mama tiger" she giggled as she lay on Stef and proceeded kissing her. And other stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

"We need to talk about Callie" Lena sighed as came out of the bathroom with just her robe covering her bare body since she just got out of the shower since her and Stef's _intimate time. _Stef finished slipping on her clothes, putting on her cream thin hoodie and light blue jeans she looked up to Lena and chuckled

"We always do"

"No, not in a bad way, I mean because we know she's nervous about tomorrow" Lena slid on the bed, Stef nodded not understanding where this conversation was going, she also then slid on the bed and waited for Lena to carry on.

"And I want to do something for her tonight, the whole family together with her it may calm her for tomorrow at least for tonight she'lll have a nice time, we all will...as a family?" Lena stared at Stef and waited for a response "What do you think?"

Stef grew a big smile and bit her lip "I think its things like this that makes me love being married to you" Lena smiled as Stef's face came closer to hers and her eyes closed as her lips touched Stefs.

"So in order for this, I have an idea, so I'm going to go shopping just for a few things" Lena hopped off the bed and went to her wardrobe. She put of her bra and underwear followed by a dress.

"Hold on what are we doing tonight for her then?"

* * *

Mariana found Jude sat on his bed looking down to his bed, Mariana smiled and sat down to him "Hey"

He said nothing. She laughed through the awkward moment and poked up "Hello? Anyone in there?" Jude looked up to her and nothing again.

"Jude?" Mariana's tone was more sad, more concerned. Jude lay back on his bed and turned away from her. Mariana kept her hand on his leg and shook him lightly. "Please talk" again nothing.

"Oh no..." She whispered to herself. Mariana ran downstairs to Callie with Stef and Brandon. They looked up to her stumbling in the kitchen from running in so fast.

"Careful there miss thing" Stef laughed, Callie laughed looking at Stef and then looked to Mariana and saw her worried expression. Brandon looked from Mariana to Callie and then looked back to Mariana "Something wrong Mari?" Brandon asked walking a bit closer to her.

"It's-" Mariana paused herself and looked at Callie, knowing that this will worry her the most. Stef looked at her daughter now concerned "What is it baby?"

"It's Jude" Callie stood up properly from leaning on the table with her arms. She felt Stef put her hand on Callie's back. Mariana added "He's not speaking again"

Both Stef and Callie sighed and glanced to each other knowing it was about what they had told him. He was trying to cope again. Callie rushed upstairs, Stef instantly followed her up. Mariana and Brandon looked at each other clueless "Is it just me or do they not seemed surprised?"

Brandon put his arm around Mariana "I'm sure everything is fine, lets go see out brother"

Callie was sat next to Jude, he was still in the same lying position he was in when Mariana left the room. "Jude don't do this, I know it was big news but..." Callie sighed not having a clue on what to say, she looked over to Stef who was sat on a chair right next to the bed. She strecthed her hand over to Jude and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh honey, we know this hard" she looked at Callie and said still speaking to Jude

"And that's why we are going to give you all the time you need to handle this" she was looking to Callie because it was her way of telling Callie that they were not to push him to talk, like last time he will talk when he is ready. Callie had a tear fall from her eyes, Stef shook her head not being able to bare watching her cry, she wiped her daughters tears with her thumb and then lent down and kissed Jude on the cheek "We love you" she whispered. Stef placed her hand on Callie's shoulder as she left the room, telling Callie that he needed some time alone. Callie kissed him also and told him the same.

Stef opened the door to Mariana and Brandon looking at her, worried.

"Hi babies" she mumbled putting on a small smile

"Why isn't he talking again?" Brandon spoke up. Stef sighed and shurgged her shoulders, she debated to tell them, Callie stepped out and spoke before Stef had the chance to badly lie "This whole Robert thing has got him scared that I'm going to get taken away, he told me last night so I guess it's that"

Stef glanced at Callie and nodded, she carried a little nod on as she looked back to her other children "Yes, but he'll be back to usual soon I promise it's just a minor setback, don't worry babies"

Mariana and Brandon nodded and smiled still worried, they both went back downstairs. Stef turned and stood infront of Callie and placed her hands on Callie's arms "That includes you sweets, don't worry"

"It's always my fault" Callie said guilty

"What are you talking about"

"I'm always the reasons he does this, he's better off without me"

"Don't say that" Stef cried as she immediately pulled Callie to her and tightly wrapped her arms around her, with tears in her eye "Don't you dare say that" she cried again in a whisper getting flashbacks of when Callie ran away because she felt the same thing with Jude not needing her after the kiss with Brandon.

"He does this because he loves you, because he is sad that this has happened to you as am I and mama and Jesus, we all love you so much baby and Mariana and Brandon would be the same, this is just a phase he goes through we can't help that" she whispered to Callie stroking her hair.

"This will all be over soon" Stef added. Callie took a deep breath and calmed herself down, Stef looked to Callie and kissed her on the cheek and then let go of her.

"I'm sorry mom, I'd never do that again" referring to when she ran away, Stef but her lip and nodded, looking at her beautiful daugthers hair as she ran her fingers through it, she looked at Callie in the eyes "I know baby"

"I'm scared about tomorrow" she whispered not wanting Jude to hear, Stef nodded again understanding fully on why she would be "That's totally understandable...so am I, Mama and I won't like hearing what happened, it will be hard"

"I won't love saying it" Callie said with a laugh. Stef smiled and lent her forehead on Callie's for a moment, she cleared her throat and lent her head back.

"But listen, tonight I promise we will keep your mind off the trial"

"How?

Stef smiled and acted like they had nothing planned.

"We'll think of something" She winked.

* * *

Stef was in the both room fixing her hair when her phone went

"Hi babe"

**"Hey I got it"**

"Great!"

**"Yeah it was only five dollars"**

"Well it did come out like two years ago"

**"I suppose, I got lots of snacks too"**

"That's good"

**"What's going on? Why are you down?"**

"How do you know I'm down?"

**"Stef"** Lena laughed, making Stef's question sound stupid since they both know each other like the back of their hand.

"Jude isn't talking again" There was a long pause after a big sigh from Lena

**"...That's not a surprise, poor kid" **

"Callie...Callie said he was better off without her and it just made me think-"

**"She won't runaway again honey, don't let that get into your head" **It was safe to say that Callie running away hit Stef the hardest. No-one knew why, Stef didn't know why. Of course they were all upset but Stef was so driven and cried many times, she was getting so frustrated through not understanding, Lena had never seen her like that. And wouldn't like it to happen again.

"I know, I know"

**"I'm on my way home now anyway so we'll talk when I get back"**

"Okay, I love you"

**"I love you too"**

_**Please leave thoughts/reviews below about this chapter and what do you think Lena and Stef have got for Callie?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Lena walked through the door and called to her family "Hey hey babies!"  
Stef came out of the living room with Mariana and she was welcomed with loving smiles from both of them  
"Hi Miss Thing" Lena kissed the top of Mariana's forehead. Lena walked over to Stef and kissed her softly on the cheek and then mumbled

"Where's my son then?" Clearly meaning Jude, Stef laid a small smile and took Lena's hand "Come on" she whispered taking her into the backyard. Jude made it clear that he wanted some time alone, and since Jesus was in his room on video chat to Emma, he decided to go outside.

Lena sat on the bench next to him, he gave a little smile but still didn't speak "Hi bubbie" she said as she kissed his temple

"So mommy tells me that, you aren't speaking again"

He shrugged and sighed. Making eye contact with his mother. Lena ran her fingers through his hair.  
"I just want to let you know baby, that like last time we are not going to force you to talk, we understand it is a hard thing to process with Callie is hard, it has been hard on everyone that knows...and don't tell her I told you this but I few nights ago, Mom had a little break down about this, she cried for so long because she wasn't coping"

Jude looked at Lena. Upset by what he had heard. But the reason she was telling him this was to know that he was not alone. That he was not the only one who was finding it hard to cope. "So you see bub, even Mom is the strongest women in the world, foud. This news heartbreaking...so all I want to tell you is that I love you and that we have Chinese for tea" she smirked

Jude giggled at the last bit of her sentence and rubbed his hands together then making Lena laugh "It won't be long and we're having a little family time tonight, sound good"

Jude nodded with a wide smile. He then extended his arms for a hug, Lena smiled and pulled him close to her body and rocked him.

* * *

"I SMELL CHINESE?!" Jesus bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen to his family.

"You smell correct my baby" Stef laughed as she opened the containers and laid them out on the table

"So how come we're having Chinese? We hardly ever have _junk _food in the week days" Brandon wasn't complaining, he just didn't why today was the exception for eating Chinese. Lena glanced to Stef.  
"Well we just decided to have a family night tonight, and on family night we have takeaway food"

"Isn't family night usually on the weekends?"

"Yeah well, mama and I were just in the mood for some family time tonight" Stef shrugged shoving an egg roll in her mouth.

Jude noticed that Callie was awfully quiet, he knew the trial was tomorrow and didn't blame her for being nervous. But he didn't want her to be scared, that was the last thing he wanted. Even though he was talking to her, though no fault of her own, Jude took her by the hand and squeezed it tight. Trying to reassure her that everything will be okay. Just like he did when she told him she thought she saw Liam. Callie looked to Jude and smiled, she kissed the top of his head and whispered "Thank you"

Jude gave her a small smile and nodded, then letting go of his hand so he can grab the chilli sauce.  
"Callie, tomorrow do you wanna go shopping?" Mariana asked as everyone had just finished. Callie looked at her struck on how to say no. She hated upsetting Mariana, and she would love to go shopping with her. Callie dabbed her lips with a napkin and cleared her throat.

"I wish I could but I can't"

"Why?" Mariana's voice turned very disappointed and a little upset. Callie put on a smile and slightly tilted her head

"I'd seriously love to, but I err...I promised Wyatt that I'd help him with this stupid assignment that he finds hard to do"

"Oh well fair enough" Mariana shrugged sliding off one of the stools. Callie took a deep breath out at the fact that she had lie to her sister, she rubbed her forehead stressfully. Stef rubbed the back of Callie's back and kissed the top of her head.

"So, tonight we are going to watch..." Stef took a pause as Lena placed the DVD in front of Callie. She looked down and smiled

"Wow" she gasped silently to herself, with a smile on her face as she saw Perks Of Being A Wallflower in front of her. She had always wanted it on DVD. She only saw it once and wished to see it on DVD ever since. She hugged both her moms tightly.  
"Thank you guys, I love it"

"It's our pleasure baby" Stef mumbled giving Callie a kiss on her temple

"So we can watch it?"

"Yes, of course we'll watch it right now, go get everyone" Lena patted Callie's on the bum to get her moving. Callie ran upstairs to gather everyone.

"Well at least it cheered her up" Stef picked up the DVD and walked into the living room. Lena got the microwave popcorn out of the pantry and got things ready. Within five minutes everyone was downstairs and in the living room ready to watch it.  
"I have never seen this before!" Mariana excitedly leaped onto the sofa chair "You have not lived" Callie laughed. Stef and Lena squeezed together with Callie leaning on Stef, resting her feet on Jesus's right shoulder who was sat on the floor resting his back on the bottom of the couch. Brandon was sat on the other sofa chair with a large glass of cola, Jude was sat on the floor next to Jesus hogging the bowl of popcorn.

* * *

As the film was going. Jesus got giddy when Emma Watson came on the screen "Oh wow she is so hot! And her British accent in real life" he turned into jelly just thinking about it all. Stef giggled and mumbled "Let's put it this way if I was 16 years younger"  
Lena slowly turned her head and smirked "What? You'd do what?"

Stef eyed Lena and held her coffee cup to her mouth. Callie looked at Stef with a muffled laughter at her landing in it.  
"I...I'd just have more of a shot that's all" she mumbled taking a sip of coffee straight after her sentence "Up top mama" Jesus held his palm up to Stef not taking his eyes off the screen, Stef gave him a low high five and laugh. She looked at Lena who still had a surprised smirk on her face at Stef being so open to saying she'd sleep with Emma Watson.  
"I still love you baby" she whispered then planting a kiss on her lips "You better"

As the film got more into depth, it is reveled the struggles that the main boy Charlie goes through. Stef would have thought that the event that made him so scared all the time was so close to home to Callie that she would get uncomfortable, she glanced to Callie and yes tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she was crying _at _the film and not because of the film, she seemed so in love with the film that it didn't seem to bother her one bit that the issue was so close to what she has gone through.  
It was a good job that the film a lot of funny moments that caused everyone to laugh, Callie finally took her eyes off the screen for a moment and looked at her family. She loved this night. And she realized that her mind was a little at rest and she hadn't really thought about the trial until now. But even a tiny snip of thinking about it made her stomach flip. And not the good kind of flip. She suddenly took Stef's hand, catching her off guard Stef looked to Callie and saw that Callie was looking at Stef in a worried expression.

Stef bit her lip and then whispered "Don't think about it, watch the film baby" Callie nodded, still holding Stef's hand, Callie turned her head and put her eyes back onto the film.

An hour forty later and the film had finished. It was now late and everyone was beat.  
"That film was amazing!" Mariana squealed as she stretch then giving her two moms a hug goodnight, she bid goodnight to her three brothers and said to Callie that she'd see her upstairs. The others did the same. Stef and Lena stared to clean up the popcorn and the drinks, taking everything into the kitchen.

"I think it really took it off her mind tonight" Lena walked away to Stef wrapping her arms around her waist from behind.

"I think so too, although I think it got onto her mind for a minute or so halfway in but it quickly went out of her head"

"Well, better than her getting all worked up for hours on end" Lena rested her head on Stef's shoulder, Stef sighed and rested her head on Lena's

"Tomorrow is going to be hell"

"It will be, honey, but this family has been through worse and we'll get through it"

"Well...five out of seven"

"It's best if Brandon and Mariana don't know, it'll only upset them, we didn't even want Jesus and Jude to know that was a mistake"

"I suppose"

"Then stop worrying about it and kiss me, women" Lena whispered into Stef's ear making her grin. Stef turned her head and obeyed Lena's wishes.

* * *

Am hour later, everyone was in bed including Stef and Lena. All of a sudden a door from somewhere in the house was shut. Stef popped her head up with her arms around Lena, she moved her arm that was on the top and placed her hand on Lena's arm and shook her lightly.  
"Baby, someone is in the house" She whispered

"Wh-What?" Lena mumbled waking up still sounding concerned

"Someone is in the house" Stef repeated more sternly. Footsteps came closer to the hall.

"Stef what-" Lena was quickly shut up with Stef's hand covering her mouth and telling her to shush. The door opened. Lena and Stef sighed with relief and eased themselves back down.

"Callie" Stef sighed rubbing her forehead "You scared us for a moment there"

"Sorry mom" Callie mumbled closing their door quietly walking a bit more forward. Lena turned on the lamp on that was on her side table. They both sat up and saw that Callie had been crying. Neither of them can say they were surprised.

"You worried about the trial honey?" Lena stretched her hand up. Callie nodded and took Lena's hand "It just kind of got to me"

"Come sleep with us baby" Stef shuffled away from Lena to make a gap for her

"You sure?"

"Yes we're sure now come on in, no questions" Stef patted the bed. Callie sniffled up and got in bed inbetween her moms.

"Try and get some sleep, sweetheart" Lena whispered kissing rhe top of Callie's head

"I will...I love you both"

"We love you too baby" Stef whispered, kissing Callie on the cheek.

* * *

Jesus couldn't sleep either, and neither could Jude. Jesus looked over and saw Jude sat up on his bed looking like he was about to cry, Jesus walked over to Jude and wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder "Don't worry buddy, It will blow over soon when that guy gets justice"

Jude looked up to Jesus and didn't look so convinced "You want to go to court with her don't you?" It was like Jude's mind had been read, he simply nodded and looked back down to the bed. Jesus sighed, he nodded and then confessed

"Yeah...me too but look man, we have to get why Callie doesn't want us there, she doesn't want us to hear the things that happened, moms have gone because...well they're our moms, it'll be okay bro...our sister will be okay, yeah?"

Jude put on a smile and nodded, he traveled his other hand and patted Jesus's on his far shoulder to show he was grateful. Jesus got up, ruffled Jude's hair and jumped back into bed.

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews on what you thought of this chapter and what you think might happen.**


	11. Chapter 11

Callie got up in the morning and went straight to the bathroom, she cupped an amount of water with her hands and then wiped her face down and took a deep breath. Today was court. And Callie was dreading it so much it began to scare her.  
Mariana heard Callie's heavy breathing from the room, she walked in and saw how stressed Callie looked "Callie?"

Callie looked up and wiped her face with a towel "Hi Mariana" she mumbled as the towel blocked her face, she then put it down and put on a smile.

"Are you okay? You sounded like you were having some sort of panic attack"

"What?" Callie laughed, she then shook her head "No don't be silly, I'm totally fine, honest"

For now, Mariana bought it "Okay, well moms just called for breakfast"

"Okay, I'll be right down" Callie smiled, Mariana nodded and went out the door and downstairs, Callie closed her eyes and breathed out heavily with relief.

Mariana got downstairs into the kitchen and walked over to Stef and Lena "Hey Miss Thing" Stef smiled as she pushed the hair out of Mariana's eyes then traveled her hand to Mariana's cheek "Somethings wrong with Callie"

Stef slowly dropped her hand and looked to Lena, then back to Mariana. Lena asked trying not to sound too worried, because then that would worry Mariana leading to questions and Callie have strict instructions to not tell a soul about this trial. Not even the family.  
"Why, what's wrong with her?"

"She just seems a little off, not acting like usual...she's been like that for a while now, have you noticed it too or am I going crazy"

Stef smiled and shook her head "You're not going crazy, Callie is just rather worked up about Robert, she went to go see him the other week and it didn't go so well, that's all"

Mariana stared at them for a moment, trying to decide whether she buys it or not. Stef and Lena both kept straight faces, they both looked truthful, even though it was making them feel so bad that they had to lie to their daughter but then again it was for their other daughters sake.  
"Okay" she mumbled then going over to breakfast.

Shortly after, Callie came down to the kitchen and sat down for her breakfast. Jude, Jesus, Stef and Lena all glanced at her at different times to check how she looked, you can usually tell how she is feeling by her facial expressions. She seemed calm, but she had her walls up and you can tell. And that screams a thousand emotions that she is going through on the inside. Jesus squeezed Callie's hand as he went to then grab a glass of orange juice, she glanced to him and gave him a warm, loving smile.

"Okay so what do we have planned for today, cause it's back to school on Monday you all have only a weekend left?" Stef asked her children. They all had something going on, although Jude said nothing, he was going out with Jesus. Callie said nothing, and it was picked up from a very suspicious Mariana.

* * *

Stef and Lena began to get ready for court. Lena popped in Callie and Mariana's room and found Callie alone. Mariana was downstairs in the living talking to Mat.  
"You getting ready hun?" Callie was sat at the desk, fixing her hair. Callie cleared her throat and simply nodded.

Lena walked over to Callie and placed her hands on Callie's shoulders, she looked at Callie through the mirror "I know you're nervous, bug, but it's gonna be okay"

"I know it will be...just jitters that's all" she nervous laughed quietly. Lena pulled a half smile and laid a kiss on the top of Callie's head

"We'll be right there for you, sitting right in front of you, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks mom" Callie got up and went over to her closet "We leave in twenty five minutes baby" Lena kissed Callie on the cheek and walked back out the bedroom to go get ready herself.

Twenty minutes later, Callie was dressed with five minutes to spare. Jesus knocked on and whispered "Hey"

"Hey"

"Mind if I come in"

"No sure, come on in" Callie smiled. Jesus smiled and walked in the bedroom and sat beside Callie on the bed. "How are you feeling Cal?"

"Really, really nervous...kind of scared and intimated to see Liam again I have to admit"

"That's understandable, the guy put you through hell for so many years, but he has no hold over you okay? Not anymore, you've got me...you've got us and I know that you don't want me or Jude to come and stuff but erm, well, we are gonna be there for you...here I mean" Jesus said with a laugh, there was sense somewhere in that sentence. And Callie understood what he meant. She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes sinking into the embrace.  
"Thank you" she whispered to him

"No problem, love you sis" Jesus whispered, then giving a kiss on Callie's temple.

"Callie! Come on!" Stef called from downstairs, Callie smiled to Jesus, holding his hand as she stood up "Good luck" he mumbled, Callie thanked him once again. Let go of his hand and went downstairs. At the top of the stairs stood Jude. Saying nothing as expected, he just ran into Callie's arms and hugged her tightly. He then gave her a note that said on it _I love you, good luck _Callie smiled at the note "I love you too" she cried, kissing him on the forehead. Callie went downstairs and ran out the door with Stef holding her hand as Lena waited in the car.

Jesus stayed in Callie and Mariana's room for a moment and looked down to the floor, just thinking. Worrying about how this would go. If Liam would actually get off with it, he prays not. He then became not alone, Mariana and Brandon stood infront of him. Both of them had their arms crossed, looking sternly to him.  
"What?" Jesus whined holding his hands up

"What's going on with Callie?" Mariana demanded, Jesus's face dropped to no expression at all "How would I know?"

"Don't act innocent, you were just in here having some sort of heart to heart, and I saw you squeeze her hand at the table" Brandon blurted out. He wasn't jealous or anything. He knew him and Callie were over and that they have been for more than a while now, he knew nothing was going on because Jesus and Callie weren't that stupid.  
"Jesus, she's our sister too, now please tell us what's going on" Mariana begged.

Jesus sighed and opened his mouth to speak. Jude stood behind Mariana and Brandon and waited for Jesus to speak.

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews. Do you think Jesus will tell them? **


	12. Chapter 12

Callie walked into the building clutching both of her hands to both of her mothers. They sat outside in the seating area, waiting for their case to be called. Callie was trying to her best to stay calm, she kept taking deep breaths just as they both advised. Stef was over to the right speaking to the receptionist. She came back over and sat next to Callie as she was in the middle of Stef and Lena.  
"They said it could be around ten minutes" Callie nodded and mumbled "Okay"

"Remember to take deep breaths baby, try to keep calm" Lena kissed Callie's temple. Callie gave a grateful smile but you could tell she was still worried. From round the corner, a familiar face popped up. Wyatt.  
Callie looked at him confused and went over to him "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a witness Cal, plus even if I wasn't I'd still come to support you"

Callie smirked and gave him a tight hug "I'm sorry you have to be dragged into this"

"I didn't have to be dragged into anything, I want to be with you Callie, you're my bestfriend" Wyatt admitted and then cupped her face "Alright? I love you and I'm always going to be here for you no matter what" Callie nodded and closed her eyes for a moment to try and take another breather. Wyatt leaned in a lightly presed his lips against hers. He wasn't exactly kissing her for the sake of being romantic, he was kissing her to try and show how much he cares for her, to show that he truly meant what he said. She knew it. And she loved him for things like that. They went over to the seats and sat together, Callie sat next to Lena who was now next to Stef holding her hand. Callie rested her head on Wyatt's shoulder.

Five minutes later, they were still waiting. The door behind them opened, Stef turned around and looked shocked "What are you guys doing?!" She stood up walking over to her four other children. She looked annoyed to Jesus knowing that he had told them when he was sworn not to, but he had no look of guilt. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder "You told them numb nuts?!"

"I had to! It wasn't right mom" Callie got up and walked over to them with Wyatt stood behind her "Callie I'm sorry I told them, but they were worried and I-" Jesus was shut up by the tight embrace from Callie "Thank you" she whispered. She didn't realize how much she needed them all until they walked into that door. There was no reason for her family to not be here. She let go of Jesus and kissed Jude on the forehead, she turned to Mariana and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Mari" Callie whispered as she wiped Mariana's cheeks softly with her thumb "Don't cry" she repeated then hugging her tightly.

"I knew something was wrong" Mariana said letting go of Callie, Callie shrugged and nodded "I know you did"

Callie moved over to Brandon, he sighed and shook his head lightly "I'm sorry-"

"Don't say sorry, because there is no point, we all know what he's like there was no changing what happened" Brandon kissed her on the forehead

"I know, but I'm your brother, it's like a job to feel protective"  
Brandon and Callie totally had moved on from each other, they realized that what they had wasn't healthy, that it was going to end whether they liked it or not because she needed her family over a boyfriend. They're relationship was totally sibling friendly.

"The Callie Jacobs case please" Someone called, Callie took a deep breath and looked at Stef and Lena "You got this baby" Stef took Callie by the hand as Lena ran her fingers through her hair, Callie turned to loom to Wyatt who had a small supportive smile on his face, he nodded along with what Stef said, she smiled to him then looked at her sibling who had the same look on their faces "I love you guys so much" looking round to everyone.

"We love you too" Jude broke his silence, Callie's eyes filled up, she smiled and hugged him as tightly as she could and kissed him again on the forehead.

Callie went into the court room with her family right behind her. Wyatt was the first one up since he was the only witness. He gave a wink to Callie as in his way of reassuring her that everything will be okay. He got up in the witness booth and glared daggers to Liam who was in his little defense box.  
The lawyer supporting Callie stood up, he removed his glassed and lent against his desk.  
"Can you please tell the jury your name"

"My name is Wyatt Samson"

"Okay, Mr Samson so what is your relationship with Callie?"

"I..." he looked to Callie, he didn't know what to say. Boyfriend or what? Callie nodded, giving him approval to say it. "I'm her boyfriend"

"Right, so you were where at the night Callie was attacked?"

"I went to the corner store, to get some food for my flat"

"And can you say the time you went to the store" Wyatt shrugged and guessed roughly "Around twenty past nine, I was in there for around five minutes"  
The lawyer nodded and cleared his throat "So you went outside, what did you see?"

"I saw two people in the ally way across the way, it was dark so I couldn't see the people properly all I knew is that something bad was going on"

"And that's when you took the picture" Wyatt nodded, he had his hands clutched together, he was nervous but didn't want to show it. He rubbed his lips together.

"Yeah, I zoomed in, took it and sent it to the police, it's only after then that I saw it was Callie"

"And like any boyfriend did you went to help your girlfriend"

"Of course, I went over to help her, Liam said that if I went any closer that he'd break her arm, I know it was my fault" he bowed his head down. Callie shook her head at him blaming himself, it wasn't his fault. Despite how Liam got angry it wasn't his fault, Liam is responsible for his own actions, he knew what he was doing.  
"How so, Mr Samson?"

Wyatt looked back up and cleared his throat "Liam and I got into a fight a few weeks ago, it was about his previous attack to Callie a few years back, we had an argument and then had a fight, he said that's why he was hurting Callie"

"So you having a fight with Mr Olmstead made him have an excuse to hurt Miss Jacobs?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what he was doing"

"Did you see the bruises on Miss Jacobs arms, Mr Samson?" Wyatt nodded with a sad look on his face, he glared to Liam again "Yes, I saw what he did, she was hurt"

"Thank you Mr Samson, no further questions"

But it wasn't over yet, Liam's lawyer was next. And she was going to grill him hard. Liam's family had hired the most expensive lawyer in all of San Diego. He looked over to Callie and became more nervous now that the really hard part was coming up for him. He became more nervous because he didn't want to mess anything up for when Callie is asked questions. Him being nervous made her feel even more nervous.

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below, means a lot :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The lawyer defending Liam was really sharp, she slammed down on Wyatt and came down on him hard. He handled it well though, he kept calm and collected. He struggled on one point she nailed out but it could be clear it was just his nerves getting the best of him. He was asked to step down from the witness stand.

"He did pretty well" Lena whispered to Stef, she looked to Lena and just nodded with a small smile.

Liam was up. He got down to behind the glass and was led to the witness box. He glanced to Callie but then quickly looked away, he was making himself look good by not making any sly faces to her in front of the jury and judge. Of course came up his lawyer defending was the one to start him up.  
"Mr Olmstead, you have been accused of an attack on Miss Callie Jacobs"

"Yes" Liam nodded "And you have pleaded not guilty is that correct"

"Yes" again he nodded. "Please explain to the court room what happened leading up to the _alleged_ attack?"

"Okay, well I was on my way home after my shift at my uncles bar, I saw Callie walking down the alley way that I go down on the way home...so I started walking, she turned and she saw me"

"And then?"

Liam sighed "And then when I tried to keep peace with her, she said she'd scream, and she did"  
Stef gripped onto Lena's, through anger. The lies that were being hissed through Liam's snake mouth struck a core in her body. Unlike Stef, Lena tried her best to not let the little comments get to her, she tried to keep her cool so that Stef could keep hers.  
"I see, and what was your previous encounter with Miss Jacobs?"

"I was her foster brother, she lived with my family for a while and then...she was removed"

"For accusing you of attacking you, rape in fact"

"Yes"

"And how were you found then"

"I was found not guilty" Liam said with a tiny smirk "Why did you want to speak to Miss Jacobs?"

"Because like it has been said, her boyfriend and I got into a fight almost a week ago, she got his side and I wanted to explain mine, since we were family once I figured we could talk but she insisted on threatening me" His lies were so bold but yet so convincing it made Callie feel sick in the pit of her stomach.

"And then when Mr Samson came to approach you"

Liam shrugged "I tried explain that I just wanted to talk but he just back her up, being her 'boyfriend' I guess his feelings matched over the truth"

Callie slowly shook her head with tears in her eyes. She wanted to scream from the rooftops how much of a low life liar he was. His lawyer stepped down and then Callie's stood up to ask him some real grilling questions.  
"Mr Olmstead, you claim that the alley way where the attack took place is the alley way that you always walk down?"

"That's right"

"So if you saw Miss Jacobs and you knew that you had a bad history with her, why would you make matters worse?"

"Like I said, I wanted to straighten things out"

"But surely you must have known that you would not be wanted by her? That you had a past of assault towards her before-"

"That I was found not guilty of"

"There are many people who can get away with even the most terrible things, like rape...would you care to explain these"  
Up came a picture of Callie's arms that were covered in bruises. Not even Liam knew his own strength, he gulped heavily, for he did not know what to say. So again, he lied "She had them when I was trying to talk to her, she said that it was non of my business, and she was right...it isn't my business what happens at her home"

"Son of a bitch" Stef whispered to herself. Jesus looked to her "Mom is he getting way with this?" Not even she knew, she looked to Jesus and rubbed his back with her free hand "I hope not" she looked back to Lena, Lena's worried face reflected her own.  
"Then how do you explain the photograph of you grabbing her by the arms, you must have known that it would be hurting her...or as I presume since you are sure that she already had the bruises"

"...Well...when she was screaming, I was trying to keep her calm, yes I admit I grabbed her, but to try and calm her down, when I realized I was hurting her I released my hands straight away it was just took at the exact second I had my hands on her"

"You know what I think? I think that you went down that alley way to scare Miss Jacobs, you knew how'd she react and you loved her being scared, those bruises were not from before you caused them by violently trying to control her and when you were caught out by Mr Samson you did panic, and who better to use to try and get out of it than your victim that you have had a hold over for so many years"

Liam stared to the lawyer. He was spot on, well and truly hit on the nail, Liam softly and firmly responded "You are wrong"  
Callie's lawyer shook his head "No Mr Olmstead, I don't think I am"

"But she!-"

"No further questions" Callie's lawyer sat down, Liam stood there for a moment, feeling utterly humiliated. He was led down from the witness box and went over to behind the glass. All of the family sighed deeply, nervous for Callie.

"Miss Callie Jacobs?" The family kept their eyes on the witness box "Callie Jacobs?" the judge raised her voice a little louder

"Stef" Lena squeezed her hand and turned to face her. Stef looked to Lena confused, and then Lena said

"She's gone"

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update I was away for a while and it was only letting me upload one fic for some reason. Anyway leave thoughts/reviews below it means a lot.**


	14. Chapter 14

Stef turned around and saw that Callie was in fact gone.  
"Mom where is she?" Jude said with a cry looking to her as she stood up. She glanced down to him and then placed her hand on the top of his head.

"I don't know bub, but don't worry I'll go find her" Stef looked to the judge. The judge nodded "Okay people let's take a five minute break...that's _five _minutes"

Stef nodded to the judges command, she slid past Lena and eventually freed her hand from hers, Lena watched Stef leave, she then turned to the other kids and tried to keep them calm.

When Stef reached outside, it didn't take long to find Callie. She was in the corner literally just outside of the door. She was hugging herself, crouched down with her back against the wall. She was breathing heavily, crying also. She was having a mild panic attack. Stef rushed over to her, she crouched down to Callie's level.

Stef didn't know what to do, her eyes began to fill up she couldn't help it.  
"Baby, baby take deep breaths okay?" But Callie didn't, it was like she was blocking everything out. Her panic attack was hounding over her hearing or something, she wasn't even looking to Stef. She was looking to the ground.  
"Callie please listen to me, you're fine" Stef cupped her daughters face to try and get her attention. All of a sudden it was like Callie had snapped out of it and only realized where she was and seeing Stef in front of her, her breath slowed down put she was still crying "You're fine, look at me I'm right here you're fine"  
Stef spoke in a soothing tone, she pulled Callie to her and hugged her tightly. They remained on the ground, huddled together.

"My precious girl" Stef sighed closing her eyes and Callie clutched onto Stef's waist sobbing.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize" Stef shook her head. Slowly she stood up, that making Callie also standing up, Callie lent her back against the wall again, with tears streaming down her face, she closed her eyes to try and collect her thoughts. Stef waited till Callie opened her eyes.  
"They've gave us five minutes, so take your time"

"I can't" she whispered with a cry shaking her head "You can, I know you can, mama knows you can...all of us your family know you can" Stef held Callie's hand and held it up to Stef's heart. Looking to her straight in the eyes.  
But Callie was still filled up with doubt and fear "What if I screw up? If I screw up and he gets away with it again and then he may try to...I can't"

"I know it's scary sweetheart, but if you don't try then he will defiantly get away with this, I am your mother, Mama and I will die before we let anything happen to you like this, because believe me we almost did when this almost lead to...well you know"  
Callie took deep breaths, but her emotions were getting to her too much. Hearing his lies, his very _convincing _made her feel like the jury have already made their bet and they would not want to listen to her. He got away with actually raping her once, Callie got it into her mind that he could easily getting away with trying it.

She was breaking down and she couldn't stood "I'm scared" she cried. Stef tilted her head, she gripped onto Callie's hand harder.  
Callie then felt her breathing getting faster, the tears wouldn't stop "I'm really scared mommy"  
Stef brought Callie up from falling again and held onto her again tightly "It's okay, baby I've got you, mommy's got you"  
She stroked Callie's hair, she looked over to the door as she heard it open. Mariana looked and saw Stef and Callie hugging, she also could tell that Callie was crying.

Stef smiled softly to Mariana and nodded to her that everything was okay. Mariana waited for a moment, again Stef nodded and mouthed  
"I've got this baby, go back to mama" Mariana hesitated, but then she did as she was asked and then went back inside to the court room. When she did, they were all looking at her when she walked in. She sat next to Lena "She's crying"

Lena took a deep breath and held Mariana's hands "And Mom is hugging her, I think she's calming down"

"Well, Mom has an act for taking care of people" Lena smiled softly to Mariana, she then looked to the other kids "Everything is going to be fine babies, I promise"

Back outside, Stef wiped Callie's tears. She finally got her to calm down and get collected. She finally said she could go back inside.  
"Are you sure you're okay now?"

Callie nodded "Yeah sorry...for being such a difficult daughter"

Stef smiled and shook her head "No you've been the best"  
Stef didn't mean that Callie was better than Mariana, even Callie knew that. Stef meant that Callie had been the best daughter she could ever possibly be especially threw this situation. Stef gave Callie a kiss "I love you honey, and I'm very proud of you"

Callie smiled "I love you too"

The two of them walked back into the court room, they still had a two minute break, the judge took the chance of the five minute break to nip out. Callie walked in and was soon greeted by a hug from Lena "You okay baby?"

"Yeah I just...had a little breakdown but mom calmed me down"

"Good I'm glad, I love you honey y'know that yes?"

"I do and I love you too" she then looked to Jesus, Mariana, Brandon and Jude "I love you all" she then glanced to Wyatt and gave him a warm smile as he then did the same. She sat down for the minutes remaining she sat down with the family and was actually having a nice little time, they were trying their best to make Callie smile and yes it was working. Lena turned to Stef and had a quiet whisper with her  
"What happened?"

Stef sighed and tilted her head "I've never seen her like that, it was worse than before I think it hit her too hard"

"You think it was rushed? This I mean?"

"At the time no, even she wanted to get it over and done with but maybe a little when the day finally hit her"

"What did she say"

"That she was scared she was going to screw up...Lena she...she called me mommy" To Stef and Lena 'mommy' was a big deal, the first time their kids called them mommy they felt like it was showing the kids more sensitive side, opening up more. It was only a matter of time before Callie called Lena the exact same. But Stef explained that it may have been a one off since Callie said it in such a vulnerable state.  
"Still, Stef it's good, just think a few weeks ago we thought she was so distant and now"

"I know it is great I just wish it was great under better situations" Lena raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement, that was the only thing that was making the whole thing that was making a brilliant development in their parenting with Callie not as brilliant as it should be.

The judge came back into the room "Court is back in order!"  
The family looked from the judge and back to Callie. She took a deep breath and looked to Stef and Lena, she gave them a warm smile and nodded to reassure them that she was now okay.

"Can Callie Jacobs please come to the stand"

And that is when her stomach flipped again.

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/review below. It means a lot. **


	15. Chapter 15

Callie stood up slowly. And slowly still, she walked over to the witness stand and didn't even give a one look to Liam. She had her head down as she walked. Callie got up to the witness stand and then lifted her head to face her lawyer who was standing in front of her with a warm smile of his face.  
"Callie, we'll start off nice and simple, why were you walking alone on such a dark and late night?"

Callie gulped and took a deep breath "I was working a late shift at the diner"

"I see, and is your house far away from the diner?"

"No, around a five minute walk" she shrugged.

"So when Mr Olmstead appeared behind you, how did you react?"

"I told him to go away, I didn't want him near me"

"How did you feel?"

"Uncomfortable...scared" hearing that word made Lena squeeze Stef's hand extra tight. Stef glanced to Lena and then rubbed Lena's hand with her left free hand for support. They both then stopped looking to each other and then looked back to Callie.  
"What did he say that was violent to you?"

"He said that I ruined his life and called me a bitch, when he grabbed me...he...he said he was going to teach me a lesson again, since he raped me before"

"Okay, okay Callie let's break that down, what happened when he grabbed you"

Callie didn't quite understand _w__hat happened? _What more was to it? "I was against the wall? I was scared, and when I was telling him to leave that's when he grabbed me, really hard too"

"He caused these?" up came the picture again of her arms. Callie stared to the picture and nodded "Yes, that was him"

"So you never had these bruises before"

Callie rolled her eyes at him referring to Liam's statement "Of course not"

"Sorry, I had to ask, now tell me, his alleged fight with Wyatt, was it over you in defiantly?"

"Yes, the only reason Wyatt knew about Liam was because of my past with him, the only reason Wyatt got into that fight with him was because I told him about Liam...raping me"

"And then what happened?"

"Well, when Wyatt saw me he yelled for me, then Liam went behind me and twisted my arm behind my back, he threatened to break it so Wyatt stood still because he didn't want to risk my safety...Wyatt kind of distracted him I guess because as they were yelling at each other, I then kicked him in the crotch and then headbutted him, it was enough to let go of me, he fell to the ground and then Wyatt came up to me"

"And then that's when your mother Stef came? As she is in the police?"

Callie nodded with a little smile. The lawyer nodded "Okay, thank you Callie"

Liam's lawyer then stood up. She was less friendly and more forceful.  
"Ms Jacobs, I am going to jump straight into this and say, Mr Olmstead was only _accused _of raping you all them years ago and was found not guilty"

She doesn't like to mess about. Callie gulped and felt a sudden lump in her throat "Yes, and so was the real killer of the Zika's last year and yet here we are and he's finally been dug out and rotting in a cell finally"  
Jesus and the rest of the family were very taken back by Callie's sudden snap.  
Liam's lawyer did not press onto that reply, she skipped passed it.

"Why did you go down that ally way?"

"Because it was a quicker way to my house, I don't usually take it but I wanted to get home quickly"

"And why was that?"

"Because it was dark and late, my moms would want me home as soon as possible I didn't want them to worry if I got home too late"

"I see, you've had a rather...dark past haven't you Miss Jacobs?"  
Callie licked her bottom lip and tried to hold her temper on this lawyer attempting to push her buttons "Yes you could put it like that"

"You've been arrested...twice in fact"

"Your point is?"

"My point is, from where I stand, this is a trial between a clean cut innocent man against a troubled young juvenile girl who is trying to get back at a boy who took you in from your bitter past"  
Callie shook her head and bit her lip "That's not what the majority of this room see's"

"That is because they are your family Miss Jacobs...which leads me to asking about Mr Samson"

Callie glanced to Wyatt "What about him?"

"He attacked Mr Olmstead from his pure affections for you, how do we know that he is not lying through his love for you"

"He was under oath, I suppose people will just have to make up their minds whether he seemed genuine or not, but there was one person that has lied standing here" She looked to Liam making a clear instigate to him.

"It was reported that you have had a relationship with a Mr Brandon Foster, the son of your foster mothers"

"It was...a kiss that was all, a brief relationship that I ended quickly"

"It seems you do this a lot? Have a relationship with these boys, lead them on and dump them? Maybe when Mr Olmstead wanted to carry on this relationship you made up these lies to keep him away so you wouldn't get in too much trouble"

"No! Of course not!" Callie shook her head.

"Heres what I think. I think you have been angry with your situation because of your adoption struggle..."

As she said those words Jude mumbled to Jesus "Why is she bringing that up?" Jesus sighed and patted Jude on the back saying nothing.

"You have been angry, when Mr Olmstead tried to have a peaceful word to you, you took your anger out on him, you wanted revenge for all the bad blood that was in your past so you lied to try and solve at least one part of your anger out"

"It's not like that-"

"Not like that? So you had a different agenda to why you wanted him locked away?"

"What? No I-"

"No further questions"

Callie looked to her family with a stressful look on her face. They looked to her with the same look on their faces. Callie got down from the stand and went over to them.

"You did great honey" Lena whispered rubbing her hand on Callies arm. Callie shook her head "No, I didnt, I screwed up near the end"

"Of course you didn't, your nerves packed up but you handled that..._women _and the things she had said" Stef mumbled with a soft smile to Callie.

"Trust us, you did great" Mariana nodded.

The Judge caught the rooms attention, it turned to be that since it had been a long day, the finally verdict was going to be announced two days from now. Until then, Liam remained in a cell as Callie and her family could go home.

They got outside, Callie turned to Wyatt who's car was parked two slots down from theirs. Wyatt slid his hands in his pockets "You did good today Cal"

"So did you" Callie placed her hand on Wyatts cheek for a second and then lowered it down again. "Thanks...I guess I'll see you in two days"

"You certainly will, but I'll call or text you soon, okay?"

"Yeah okay, I'll see you Cal" Callie opened her arms to him and gave him a warm hug. A few seconds later he let go and got in his car,.

* * *

The kids tried their best to make Callie happy on the way back. Jesus and Mariana suggested putting on one of Callie's favourite songs on. It was cheesy and cheery but the song was loved by anyone. The song was Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows. When it came on all the family began to cheer, and it did in fact make Callie smile. All of them in the car started swaying side to side to the music, even Lena who was driving. Then they began to sing, Mariana showed them all up with her incredible singing. Callie was also good at singing but she never belts out like Mariana.

Stef smiled looking at them then turned back around to face forward, as they pulled into the drive. Lena and Stef saw something they really didn't want to see. Lena pulled up and looked to Stef, the kids were too busy goofing off to notice who was sat on the steps in a bouquet of flowers in their hands.

"Stef, please behave yourself, don't lose it"

"They have no right to be on our doorstep"

* * *

**I realise that the court scene wasn't as detailed as a usual proper one but I don't really know how to write them so I kept it simple :) byway leave thoughts/reviews below. Who is the person/people sat on the Fosters steps?**


	16. Chapter 16

Stef was the first one to get out of the car "Stef-" Lena sighed at the fact Stef didn't listen to a word she had just said. Stef walked over to the Quinns with her arms held out "What are you doing here?"

"It was Callie's court day today...right?" Robert grumbled sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah but-wait how did you know?"

"My brother was on jury duty" Jill said with a shrug. The rest of the family got out of the car and slowly walked over next to Stef. Callie looked to the Quinns with as just much confusion as the rest of them, she walked away from Mariana who had her arm around Callie "What do you want?" she tried not to sound rude, she was raised better than that. But she was being as cold with them.

"We came to see if you were okay" Robert said to her with Sophia giving a sheepish nod behind him. "Well I'm fine"

"You've been crying?" Sophia said looking generally concerned

"Yes, it's been a hard day but she is okay" Lena said softly with a little smile as she rubbed Callie's back. Sophia nodded and gave a brief smile to Lena.

"Look I don't want to talk, all I want is to go for a rest"

"Okay can I just have a word with Stef and Lena?" Callie looked to Stef and Lena. They looked to Callie and then looked to Callie "It's okay sweetheart, go in with your sister and brothers-Brandon put on some coco okay?" Lena said in a soothing tone. Brandon nodded and the rest of the kids to the house. Callie gave a glance to The Quinns, she looked back to Stef and Lena. They both smiled and nodded for her to be okay. Callie put on a smile and went inside the house.

Robert turned to Sophia and told her to go wait in the car. She hesitated at first but then eventually did as she was told and went in the car. Jill looked to Robert and seemed very uncomfortable, Stef and Lena sensed something was up as soon as they saw her face.

"I didn't sign those papers for a reason, it was not to cause your family any pain"

"Really then why-"

"Of course we know you didn't mean to cause pain" Lena spoke over to Stef to prevent any regretful words to be said. Matters didn't have to be made first.  
Stef glanced to Lena, and was told to back off by her wife just by the look she received. "Right...but"

"There's always a but..." Stef very quietly mumbled to herself.

"But there's a matter of why and the reason is, that she's my daughter and I love her...I want her to live with me, so I'm going to go for custody over Callie"

Stef and Lena stared at him in shock. They both gulped heavily, Lena grabbed Stef by the hand suddenly. "Are you being serious?" Stef hissed trying to keep her cool. Tears were filling up in both of their eyes. Robert sighed and nodded. Granted he felt guilty doing this to Stef and Lena considering they were such good people who have taken care and loved Callie for so long now.

"I'm sorry but-"

"You're sorry? That's the best you can say? Sorry? You've known Callie for barely even a month and all of a sudden you think you can swoop in and take her away? She's been through too much, she's jumped from home to home because of the law...why would you do it to her again?" Stef snarled but was also getting emotional, she was trying to beg for them not to put their daughter through pain. She couldn't bare it. Especially after all of this.

Robert and Jill said nothing. Lena didn't really know what to say "Are you defiantly going to do this?"

Robert waited and then nodded.

Stef shook her head "I'm going to see my babies" she whispered to herself.

"Will you please tell Callie what is going on when you get in-"

"We will tell _our _daughter" she looked to Lena to empathize who she was referring to "This-this 'news' in our own time" Stef looked to Lena and indicted for her to come inside and not waste her breath anymore. Stef went inside. Lena looked to the Quinns. She was the peacekeepers, she used her gentle touch to try and change peoples minds. She kindly and calmly said  
"Please just think about how much you'll be affecting Callie? Please? That's all I ask is for you to think about it" Robert and Jill took what she said on board. With them words Lena said nothing else and went inside the house.

She went to the kitchen and saw the kids but didn't see Stef "Mom go upstairs?"

"Yeah" Callie nodded with a mug of coco in her hand "Hey...what was that about?"

"Oh it's...don't worry about it, it's fine" Lena smiled. She couldn't tell her, especially if Stef wasn't there she'd go nuts. Even more so than she is doing right now.  
Lena went upstairs to find Stef sat on the bed, resting her elbows on her knees, head down and resting on her hands.

Stef heard Lena's footsteps but still didn't move. Lena stopped at the doorway and lightly stamped her foot. She really was out of ideas.  
"What do we do?"

"You're asking me? You're the one who comes up with the good ideas, without you I'm a one women idiot"

"Stef, stop talking about yourself like that" Lena sighed then walking over, sitting next to her and taking her hand as Stef looked up.  
"But seriously what are we going to do?"

"What can we do honey? If he goes ahead we're just gonna have to fight him and personally I don't think he would win"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean, Jude is adopted her and it would be wrong to split them up-"

"What about Sophia? She's Callie's sister"

"Yes but they didn't grow up together, they don't have a strong bond like she does with Jude I just...honestly I'm still just trying to wrap my head around this" Stef rubbed her head "I don't want to lose her" she lightly sobbed. Lena kissed Stef's temple and sniffled from herself getting emotional  
"It won't happen, just have a little faith"

"Faith doesn't always work out"

"But not having faith makes you just feel even worse"

"I guess...we're just going to have to wait"

"But the main question is, what do we tell Callie? She'll find out eventually and if we wait it out she could get mad that we kept it from her" Lena stated. Stef looked up to the ceiling. A part of her couldn't believe this was happening. Stef looked back down and looked to Lena.

"Moms! Your coco is getting cold!" they heard Callie call from downstairs.

"Okay sweetheart! We'll be right down!" Stef called back down. She then sighed and said quieter to Lena "She literally has no idea...I'm just scared how she'll react"

"Honestly? I'm sure she'll cry, I'm sure she'll yell...but I'm also sure we'll be there to comfort her every step of the way" Lena said with a soft smile.

"We'll tell her after dinner...the quicker we tell her this the quicker we can deal with this, let's just let her have a nice afternoon okay?"

* * *

**HOW GOOD WAS THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL ARGHH SO GOOD. Okay I brought this Robert and the custody thing because of the 2B promo so I involved for the end result of the story (By the way I'm pissed he's trying to do that) anyway hope you enjoyed please leave thoughts/reviews below**


End file.
